Try To Picture Yourself Without Us
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: A mission for Big Hero 7 lands Hiro and Akari in the hospital, and everyone being reunited with someone they thought was dead. After 2 months, Hiro and Akari feel lonely and forgotten to everyone, and an argument causes them to run away. So when 2 strange people show up and they want Hiro and Akari, everyone has to save them before it's too late. (Sequel to 7 Interpid Friends)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been 5 months since the whole story began. A group of 4 typical college students, 2 college geniuses, and a robot formed a superhero team. The original reason for the team forming was for the death of a loved one, but now they all protect the town of San Fransokyo from the evil lurking in the shadows. It wasn't easy for these young adults-and robot-to live a double life, hiding the biggest secret they could ever have from their friends, families, and peers is hard to do. But they've managed to succeed in hiding their secrets…for now.

* * *

Hiro and Akari Hamada walked out of their Aunt's café to the SFIT campus. They've been attending for 2 months, and they both love going to school there. After they graduated high school at thirteen, their older brother had tried so hard to get them to go to college, and they finally got in. but they almost didn't want to go after the their brother died in a fire on the day they got in.

However, they change their ways, and went to school with the help of their friends, and a certain healthcare robot. Baymax is the reason that they have gotten over the death of their brother. Without him, they'd both probably still be in their bedroom, sulking away at the wall all day.

Now they are successful college geniuses, winning first prize in every science competition they enter. They are successful for other things too, but they are for things that they can't tell anyone about.

As far as the town of San Fransokyo knows, a group of 7 superheroes began to protect their town from evil after a near-tragic accident at the grand opening on Krei Tech industries, and have protected it ever since. They've stopped runaway trains, saved numerous lives from life-threatening situations, and stopped the town from being overtaken by power-hungry people.

They never revealed their identities to anyone, though people have tried a lot to find out who they are. The only information they ever gave out about their selves is that they call themselves Big Hero7.

At times, they found their secret hard to keep. When they had to save the day in the middle of dinner, or sneak out of their homes in the middle of the night. Luckily, they all had good excuses and alibis.

Hiro and Akari found it hard to juggle 2 lives. They had so many things to do, and not a lot of time to do it. Sometimes, they wanted to quit. But if they quit, they their giving up on their brother's dream, and they thought it wouldn't be fair if they couldn't fulfill it.

As the leaders of Big Hero 7, they needed to make sure that everyone knew what to do. If something didn't go according to plan, they could all be seriously hurt, and their identities could be revealed.

They never messed up their missions. They all pushed themselves as far as they could go, until they couldn't go any farther. Everything always went like it was supposed to, and everyone was always saved.

One mission changed that. But it also changed their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Alert

**Chapter 1**

"Hiro…" Akari whispered.

"Mmmm…" he mumbled sleepily

After trying to wake up the sleeping Hiro for 5 minutes, Akari became aggravated. She climbed the ladder to his bed, and pushed him off the side of the bed. He landed with a hard "Thump!" he instantly awoke.

"What was that for?" Hiro whisper-shouted.

"Because I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes," she said, trying hard not to laugh.

"What are you waking me up at 1 in the morning for?" he asked, looking over at the clock.

"Because it's Christmas bone-head. Why else?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mission alert?" Hiro asked.

"Yep. All of the team has answered; they're on their way, so get suited up," Akari stated, and threw him his suit.

"And bring Baymax down. Would ya?" Akari asked while she was walking down the stairs.

* * *

She walked into the garage, closing the door quietly behind her. All she needed to do was lace up her board shoes and check the computer to see where they were all going. She tied her shoes and walked quickly over to the computer after opening the garage door that led to the street. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred all walked in a couple of minutes later.

"Where are we going this time?" Wasabi asked.

"An abandoned warehouse by the port. Someone called the hotline saying that they saw a group of people being locked inside," Akari informed the team.

"How do we know that this isn't a false alarm like that one time?" Gogo asked skeptically, and everyone shuddered at the memory.

"Because they sent an email of a picture too," Akari stated, showing everyone the picture.

Hiro came into the garage, suited up with Baymax behind him. He grabbed Baymax's armor, and put it on him.

"We're going to an abandoned warehouse by the port. Someone sent a picture of what looks like hostages," Akari informed him quickly as they walked out of the garage and closed the door.

"Let's go guys," Akari called, and they all flew off to the abandoned warehouse, preparing to save, yet again, numerous lives.

* * *

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating for the past week... I was at a Girl Scout Camp, and there was no wi-fi, so I couldnt't post anything. However, I decided to update twice today to make it up to you guys.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	3. Chapter 2: The Team In Action

**Chapter 2**

The team arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later. They landed on the top of the warehouse where there was a window. Hiro and Akari approached the window, and stayed out of sight from any people inside who was looking up. They looked down, and saw about 35 people.

"That's a lot of people, but why would they keep them here?" Akari asked.

"Ransom possibly. But we'll put the kidnappers in jail and all of these people back to their families," Hiro reassured her.

They walked back over to the group and informed the rest of the team of the situation.

"There looks like about 35 people inside, and their possibly there for ransom reasons," Akari stated.

"What's the plan?" Gogo asked.

"Ok, Gogo, Honey, sneak inside. There's a back entrance that no one knows about. Fred, Wasabi, cause a distraction at the front entrance. Akari, when I say so, shoot your plasma balls at the window, so you, Baymax, and I can get inside to the people. Let's go," Hiro assigned the parts.

Honey Lemon and Gogo ran off to the side of the building. Honey Lemon threw a chemical and they landed on top of it. They walked over to the back entrance and opened the door, sneaking inside as quietly as possible. Fred and Wasabi climbed down the ladder on the side of the building, and walked to the front, while staying in the shadows. Hiro, Baymax, and Akari waited by the window until everyone was in position.

"Is everyone in position?" Akari asked through the comms.

"Yes," Honey Lemon said.

"Yep," Gogo said.

"Yeah," Fred said.

"Uh-huh," Wasabi said.

"Ok. Fred and Wasabi, you're up first. Gogo and Honey, when you hear everyone go outside, move the people out of the way of the window," Akari stated.

"Got it," Gogo told them and the plan started.

Akari and Hiro could hear the commotion at the front of the building. There was shouting…and fire-courtesy of Fred. Hiro and Akari watched as the people inside the building as they were taken out of the way of the window. They heard a gasp come from Honey Lemon, but they ignored it.

"Akari, now!" Hiro told her, and she aimed her hand at the center of the window, making the largest plasma ball she could. The glass instantly shattered, and the three of them flew in.

They landed on the ground, and the kidnappers ran back into the building with their weapons raised. Gogo and Honey Lemon walked over to Hiro and Akari, with freed and Wasabi following suit. They blocked the kidnappers from the hostages, so no harm would come to them. They all fought the kidnappers, until all of them were un-armed and on the floor. The team had contacted the police, and they were on their way.

Some of the hostages had been abused, so the needed to go to the hospital before they went to their homes. They walked over to the hostages, and helped them outside, helping a few at a time. Hiro and Akari walked over to help some people up like everyone else, but Akari walked over to someone all too familiar. Her eyes widened, and she heard a gasp come out of her mouth. A few people around her stared, and Hiro walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"Ta…Ta…Tad-dashi," she stammered in shock.

"What?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"B-Behind you," she stammered again. Thank god their visors were tinted, or else the man Akari called Tadashi would've seen a superhero with a shock face.

"That doesn't make any sense," Hiro stated.

"I know. But it's true," Akari whispered.

Just as they turned around to help more people out of the building, Hiro and Akari heard the sound of a gun being loaded. They whirled around, and saw that a gun was being pointed at them.

"You took my hostages from me," the man said angrily, "Now I'm going to take everything from both of you."

They both watched in horror as the man put his finger on the trigger, preparing to shoot Hiro first. Akari felt the tears well up in her eyes as the man placed more and more pressure on the trigger, and finally pressed down all the way. Hiro moved at the last second, but the bullet was lodged into his shoulder.

Akari screamed in fear and anger. Her blood was boiling and she was full of rage towards the man who shot her brother. Behind her back, she activated her plasma gloves, and shot numerous balls of plasma at him, sending him to the floor unconscious. She ran over to her brother and kneeled at his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, her voice full of concern.

"I just got shot, yeah I'm perfect," Hiro said sarcastically.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Akari stated frantically

"But what about the secret identity thing?" He asked.

"We can take off your suit and say we went bot fighting…again," Akari sighed

"I guess… I'm still wearing my pajamas underneath," Hiro gasped in pain.

"Ok,we'll fly you to the hospital," Akari said as she stood up.

"Help me up," Hiro said and lifted his good arm.

Akari helped Hiro up, but when he got to his feet, he groaned in pain. Akari led him, and the last of the hostages of the building, where they were greeted by the other members of their team, and the police.

"Guys! Are you ok?" Honey Lemon asked when Hiro and Akari approached them-well, more like Hiro was being dragged by Akari.

"I am, but Hiro's not. He got shot in the shoulder. But I've got a plan," Akari stated.

"Alright then, let's get him to the hospital fast," Honey Lemon stated, and they flew off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Sir, what is your name?" a paramedic asked one of the hostages. He was badly bruised, and his arms had 2nd degree burns.

"Sir?" the paramedic asked again.

"What?" the man asked, now fully attentive to the paramedic asking him the questions.

"What is your name?" the paramedic asked him.

"It's Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada."


	4. Chapter 3: At The Hospital

**Chapter 3**

Baymax landed at the San Fransokyo hospital. The group had gone back to their houses, after Akari assured them all that they would be fine. Akari put their suits in a bush on the side of the hospital, taking off Hiro's first. He had lost consciousness on the way to the hospital, so Akari had to hurry and get his, hers, and Baymax's suits before he lost too much blood.

She ran into the hospital lobby with Hiro over her shoulder, and Baymax following behind her. She was afraid of a lot of things at that moment, but the thing she was most afraid of was losing the only brother she had left.

"Help! Somebody help please!" she shouted as she entered the lobby. Nurses and doctors ran toward her and tried to get her to tell them what happened.

"What happened honey?" a nurse asked.

"He w-was shot…in the s-shoulder, aft-ter a b-bot f-fight," she stammered, "Is he going to be ok?!" She asked frantically.

"He's going to be fine. We need to ask a few more questions, ok?" the nurse asked.

"Ok," Akari sniffled.

"Follow me please," the nurse said.

"Wait! Can Baymax come to?" Akari asked.

"Who's Baymax?" the nurse asked.

"My robot," Akari told them, gesturing to the Baymax, "He's a healthcare companion."

"Sure," the nurse said and they all walked to a room.

Inside the room, there was a table, and 3 chairs. The walls were light blue, and there was a window.

"Ok," the nurse sighed and sat down in the chair, "What is your name?"

"Akari Hamada," she answered.

"Who was the boy you brought in here?"

"My twin brother, Hiro Hamada," Akari stated.

"Akari, your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are frightened. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked. The nurse watched him in awe.

"I'm scared for Hiro Baymax," Akari answered.

"You will be alright. There, there," Baymax hugged her and patted her head.

"Thanks Baymax," Akari chuckled.

The nurse cleared her throat, "Anyway, is there a family member that we can contact?"

"Yes, my Aunt Cassidy Hamada," Akari answered, "Where's my brother?"

"He's in surgery. Don't worry, they're taking good care of him," the nurse said reassuringly, "But we need to take you to a room examine your injuries."

"What injuries?" Akari asked, confused.

"You have cuts all over your arms, and you're limping," the nurse stated.

"I am?" Akari asked. She looked at her arms, and saw all the cuts. Some of them were deep. "Must've been when I flew through that glass earlier," Akari thought.

"Yes. Come on, we need to get you to a room," the nurse said, and helped Akari walk to a room. Baymax followed her into a room, and the door closed behind them. The nurse gave Akari a hospital gown, so they could examine her for further injuries.

Akari laid back on the hospital bed. She watched as the doctor cleaned he cuts, and stitched up the 2 large gashes on her arms. The nurse wrapped her ankle in gauze, and they left her and Baymax alone in the room.

"Baymax?" Akari asked.

"Yes Akari?" Baymax asked.

"How long will it take for my injuries to completely heal?" she asked.

"Your ankle will take 1 to 2 weeks to completely heal, as long as you don't stress it or try to use it. Your stitches will take 2 to 3 weeks to completely heal," Baymax stated.

"How come I didn't feel any pain?" Akari asked.

"You have a high pain tolerance level," Baymax stated.

"Oh," Akari said, "Baymax, why don't you take our suits back to the garage. That way I don't have to explain you to Aunt Cass, ok?"

"Ok. Goodbye Akari," Baymax said and walked out the door, leaving Akari alone to think. All of a sudden, she didn't feel like thinking. All she wanted to do was sleep, and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, I'll be putting Aunt Cass in the story. By the way, I got a review telling me that I should get DeathEater 809's permission on my story, because it could possibly could be similar. I PM'd him/her, and I got permission.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	5. Chapter 4: Aunt Cass's Hospital Visit

**Chapter 4**

The phone was ringing. Aunt Cass was sleeping soundly, only to be woken up by the sound of the phone. She groaned sleepily, and climbed out of bed toward the phone.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hi. Sorry to wake you at this hour, but this is the San Fransokyo Hospital. Are you Cassidy Hamada?"

"Yes? Why exactly are you calling me?" she asked.

"We've been notified to call you, and inform you that your niece and nephew are checked here," the woman over the phone explained.

Aunt Cass's eyes went wide, "O-Ok. I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to Hiro and Akari's bedroom, and nearly screamed when she saw that they weren't there. She ran back down the stairs, grabbed her purse, her keys, and ran down to the car.

She drove to the hospital as fast as she could, nearly causing an accident a few times. She got to the parking lot and ran out of the car, running as fast as she could to the front desk.

"Hello…I'm Cassidy Hamada. I'm looking for my niece and nephew," Aunt Cass informed the woman at the front desk.

"What are their names?" the woman asked.

"Hiro and Akari Hamada," Aunt Cass said, her voice shaky.

"Ok. Hiro is still in surgery, and Akari is on floor 4 room 37," the woman at the front desk informed her.

"T-Thank you," Aunt Cass said, and ran off toward the elevators. The whole way towards Akari's room, she couldn't help but think about what the woman at the front desk had told her about Hiro. Why was Hiro in surgery? She was going to ask Akari this when she got there. However, she nearly screamed when she arrived at Akari's room and saw a doctor and 2 nurses surrounding the bed.

"Charge to 20," the doctor ordered.

"Clear!" the nurse shouted.

The doctor placed the defibrillators on Akari's chest, and she jumped on the bed.

Aunt Cass would have fainted right there on the spot if someone hadn't put her in a chair next to the door. She looked up and saw a man giving her a concerned look, and then walked into the room. The doctor came out a minute later, and kneeled down next to her.

"Is she your niece?" the doctor asked, and she nodded.

"What happened to her?" Aunt Cass asked.

"She fell asleep, and her heart stopped while she was sleeping. The cause was unknown, however, it could have been her overstressing over something," the doctor informed her.

"How long ago?" Aunt Cass squeaked.

"About 10 minutes ago," the doctor told her.

"Doctor Parker, we have a heartbeat, she's stable," a nurse called from inside Akari's hospital room.

The doctor and Aunt Cass both stood up and walked inside. The nurses left with the defibrillator, and the doctor and Aunt Cass were the only ones in the room.

"What exactly happened in terms of her and her brother getting here?" Aunt Cass asked.

"She was carrying her brother in here, saying he got shot in the shoulder after a bot fight. So we took her brother to surgery, and she was checked in here. She had a robot following her around though, he was white, and he knew a lot about medical procedures, but then it just disappeared," the doctor explained.

Aunt Cass was in shock for many reasons. They had both said they were done with bot fighting, her nephew was shot, and there was a robot following Akari around? She was confused and shocked at the same time.

"Thank you doctor," Aunt Cass said and approached the sleeping Akari on the hospital bed. The doctor left the room, and Aunt Cass looked at Akari. She was on top of the covers, so she could see all of Akari's injuries.

She had a line of stitches on each arm, with smaller scratches around them. She had bruises on her knees, and a sprained ankle.

"Oh, Akari. What have you two gotten yourselves into?" she asked quietly.

Akari began to stir. She opened her eyes, and let them slowly adjust to the light. "Aunt Cass?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh…" Aunt Cass whispered, "Don't speak. You've been through a lot."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later sweetie," Aunt Cass said soothingly.

"Where's Hiro?" she slurred sleepily.

"In recovery," She answered softly.

"M'kay," Akari said just before she fell asleep.

Aunt Cass stayed in Akari's room for the rest of the night, leaving her to wonder about Hiro's wellbeing until she was allowed to see him.


	6. Chapter 5: Hiro's Surprise

**Chapter 5**

When Hiro woke up the next morning, he was in a lot of pain. His shoulder and head hurt. He remembered everything from last night, every single minute until he lost consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, and adjusted them to the light. There was a nurse checking his vitals. She looked at him.

"Oh! You're awake, I'll go get your Aunt," she said and walked out the door.

Aunt Cass walked in a minute later, her eyes full of concern and relief.

"Oh my god Hiro! Are you ok? How do you feel?" she questioned.

"Like I got hit by a truck," He said dryly.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Aunt Cass asked.

Hiro shook his head, not wanting to have to lie to Aunt Cass about a bot fight they didn't really go to. He looked around the room. "Where's Akari?"

"In her room down the hall," she told him.

"Why is she checked in here?" Hiro asked.

"She needed stitches and she had a sprained ankle," Aunt Cass informed him.

"Oh," Hiro responded.

"Excuse me, Cassidy Hamada?" a new nurse walked in and asked, getting the older woman's attention.

"Yes?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Please come with me," the nurse said quickly, and Aunt Cass followed her out the door.

Hiro was completely confused about why his Aunt was called out of his room, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud, high pitched scream coming from down the hall. Hiro nearly jumped out of bed when he heard it, but he couldn't get out of bed due to the extreme pain flowing throughout his body.

"OH MY GOD!" he heard his Aunt scream, so he assumed that the first scream was also from his Aunt.

His Aunt came back into the room a minute later, with a pale face and tear stained cheeks.

"Aunt Cass? What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Hiro…Oh, god Hiro…" Aunt Cass managed to say.

"Aunt Cass what happened? Did something happen to Akari?" he asked frantically.

"No Hiro," she smiled, but she was still crying. At this point, he was completely confused.

"What happened?" he asked, still completely confused.

Hiro heard someone enter the room, so he turned around. The second he saw the figure in the doorway, his eyes went wide, his mouth hung open, and he couldn't manage to say anything.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your brother?" the young man smiled.

"T-Tadashi?" he choked out.


	7. Chapter 6: Akari's Surprise

**Chapter 6**

Akari heard the screams from down the hall, and they sounded like her Aunt Cass, and when she didn't come back to her room, she began to get worried. Did something happen to Hiro?

She ignored the doctor's orders, and jumped out of bed. She ran out the door, down the hall to Hiro's hospital room. She didn't feel the pain in her ankle, but she knew it was sprained, because the pressure on her foot felt different.

"Aunt Cass! I heard you scream, is everythi-" Akari paused when she saw that there was another person in the room that Hiro was staring in shock at when she walked in the doorway.

"Akari! What are you doing out of bed young lady?" Aunt Cass scolded.

"I heard you scream. Hiro? Are you ok?" Akari asked, ignoring the stranger in the room.

The young man in the room turned around. Almost instantly, Akari had the same face as Hiro. Her eyes were wide, her mouth wide open, and her breath caught in her throat.

"T-Tadashi?" Akari managed to ask.

"Yep," Tadashi smiled.

Akari's eyes went wider. She felt herself sway, and then she fell to the ground closing her eyes as her head hit the ground.

* * *

Akari didn't know how long she was unconscious for, but she guessed it wasn't long, since it was still bright outside, and the sun was coming in through the window. She sat up in her bed, wondering if she was just dreaming that she saw Tadashi.

"Aunt Cass?" Akari asked, and she looked up.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Why did you get out of bed earlier?" she asked.

"Because I was worried something happened to Hiro. I wouldn't be able to function if-if something happened to him. He's the only brother I have left," Akari said sadly.

Aunt Cass just smiled at her, "You don't have to worry about that. And he's not your only brother."

"What do you mean by that?" Akari asked, confused.

"Just stay here, ok? Don't get out of bed. I'll be right back," Aunt Cass told her cheerfully

"Ok?" Akari replied as Aunt Cass walked out the door, leaving Akari to think. What did she mean by that?

Aunt Cass walked back in, "Ready Akari?"

"Sure?" Akari said, uncertain.

"Come on in Honey," Aunt Cass said, and a young man walked into the room.

"Tadashi? That wasn't a dream?" Akari asked.

"Nope. I'm here, and it's not a dream," Tadashi said as he walked towards her bedside. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his chest.

"Don't ever run into a burning building again!" she screamed, but it was muffled because her face was buried into Tadashi's chest.

"I won't. I promise," Tadashi said soothingly

Akari only cried harder in response, remembering the last time he made a promise to her and Hiro.

 _"_ _Tadashi no!"_

 _"_ _Callaghan is in there. Someone has to help!"_

 _"_ _But you'll d-die!"_

 _"_ _I'll be in and out. I promise."_

"I hate that stupid professor. But after all that happened, I finally have my big brother back," Akari thought, "You better mean it," Akari mumbled.

"I mean it," Tadashi told her. She listened to the peaceful sound of his heartbeat, proving to her that she was really there. There was almost no sound around them, so Akari fell asleep soundly in his arms, to the sound of his heartbeat.

Once Tadashi noticed that she was asleep, he laid her back down on the bed and let her sleep. "Looks like she missed you," Aunt Cass told him, stating what was obviously true.

"Yeah. I bet it was the hardest on her. It's not hard to tell that she and I have the closest bond," Tadashi sighed.

"She and Hiro didn't come out of their room for a month. They were just so depressed. But then one day, they're practically trampling me on their way out of the café. They were like that for about a week, and then they became depressed again. I don't understand children. I really need to pick up a book on parenting," Aunt Cass explained.

"Huh. Wonder what happened," Tadashi wondered.

"I don't know," Aunt Cass admitted.

"So how long before we can all go home?" he asked.

"Akari should be released today, provided that she doesn't get out of bed again," Aunt Cass informed him, "As for Hiro, he might be here a few more days."

"How did they end up here anyway?" Tadashi asked.

"Honestly, I think they were lying to me when they said they went bot fighting, mainly because they've never been out bot fighting at 1 in the morning. But anyway, Akari dragged an unconscious Hiro into the hospital with a bullet in his shoulder," Aunt Cass shuddered.

"Hiro got shot?!" Tadashi shouted, which made the sleeping Akari stir.

"Yeah, but I don't know the real reason. They haven't been bot fighting in 7 months!" Aunt Cass whispered after Akari stopped stirring.

"Hmm…" Tadashi responded. Then he remembered the night before, where he saw one of the youngest members of the super hero team that saved him was shot in the shoulder, but he shook it off. His brother couldn't be a super hero, could he?

"And the doctors told me that Akari had a large white robot following her around, but then he just disappeared," Aunt Cass told him.

"Oh, that had to have been Baymax," Tadashi thought aloud. He laughed at the thought of Baymax following Akari around a hospital.

"Who?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Baymax. He's a healthcare companion that I built when I was at SFIT," Tadashi explained.

"I've never seen Baymax before," Aunt Cass admitted.

"Really? I would've thought that Hiro and Akari would show him to you. I programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures, so he basically knows how to treat any wound or illness," Tadashi explained.

"Wow. Tadashi that's amazing. That must've taken you a long time to program," Aunt Cass said in amazement.

"It took me over a year to build him without any malfunctions. And 84 tests," Tadashi finished explaining to her about Baymax.

"Wow," Aunt Cass said, amazed.

"Yeah," Tadashi sighed. The room was silent, and the awkwardness was killing both Tadashi and Aunt Cass.

"So…how exactly did you get out of that warehouse they found you at last night?" Aunt Cass asked curiously.

"This group of people broke through the window in the top of the building, and they knocked all of the kidnappers unconscious. It was so easy to tell them apart from everyone else though, because they were wearing these bright colorful suits, and 3 of them were flying," Tadashi explained, thinking he was crazy.

"Oh you mean Big Hero 7?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Big Hero who?" Tadashi asked curiously.

"Big Hero 7. They're a group of superheroes who just appeared in San Fransokyo 6 months ago, and they've been protecting the city ever since," Aunt Cass explained, and showed him a picture of the 7 heroes.

"Those are definitely the people who helped me out of that warehouse," Tadashi laughed.

"I'm so glad they did," Aunt Cass said as she squeezed her nephew.

"Me too," Tadashi replied, "For 6 months, all I thought about was going home. And now, I finally get to."

"We're all so glad you get to," Aunt Cass stated before releasing him.

* * *

A few hours later, Akari was released from the hospital with a boot to support her ankle, that way she could still walk up the stairs to her room. They stopped to visit Hiro before they left, but before they all did, Akari asked for Aunt Cass and Tadashi to wait in the hallway, which they agreed to do.

"Baymax was right Hiro," Akari admitted.

"Right about what?" Hiro asked.

"Tadashi is here. He was right the whole time; we just thought he meant it a different way," Akari explained.

"I guess you're right," Hiro told her.

"How should we tell our friends about Tadashi?" Akari asked.

"I've got a plan. You've got your phone right?" Hiro asked, and she pulled her phone out.

"Always," she smiled.

"We'll text each other the plan, ok?" Hiro informed her.

"Got it," Akari smiled and hugged her brother, "Make yourself better as soon as possible."

"I'll try," Hiro laughed.

"Bye," Akari waved.

"Bye," Hiro waved back.


	8. Chapter 7: What's The Plan?

**Chapter 7**

The drive back to the café was a silent one. Aunt Cass was focused on the road and didn't say anything, while Tadashi and Akari fell asleep against each other in the backseat. When they got back to the café, Aunt Cass woke up Tadashi, who tried to wake up Akari.

"Akari, we're back home," Tadashi said. Akari only moved her arm over herself. He realized she wasn't going to wake up, so he carried her up the stairs. In response, she nuzzled closer to him.

He realized she was relatively lighter than she was the last time he picked her up, which was 6 months ago, but he didn't think twice of it. He laid her down on her bed and walked over to his side of the room, which was completely closed off from the rest of the room by his Japanese room divider.

He opened it to see all of his things were still there, and they hadn't been touched since they were put there, which explained the dust. He noticed that stuff from his lab was there too. He looked around for the last invention that he built before the fire, but he couldn't find it.

He heard Akari mumbling in her sleep. She sounded on the verge of crying. "Dashi, you promised," she mumbled sadly. She stopped mumbling briefly before she let a scream and woke up completely.

"NOOO!" she screamed. She shot up on her bed, hit her head on the top bunk, and looked around the room, looking for something-or someone in her case-to calm her down. Tadashi came into her view, and he ran over to her bed.

"Akari! What happened?" Tadashi asked, concerned.

"You broke your promise. Y-You went into another burning building!" she stammered.

"I'm never going to break that promise, Akari. I won't leave you and Hiro again," Tadashi reassured her, and she climbed out of her bed into his arms.

"I'm so happy your back Tadashi. Neither of us thought we'd see you again," Akari cried happily onto his shoulder.

"I'm happy to be back. I thought I would never get home, but here I am," Tadashi admitted.

"Quite a few things have happened since you were gone. Hiro and I are going to tell you them together though," Akari said, changing the topic.

"I can't wait to hear about it," Tadashi smiled at her, "By the way, have you seen Baymax?"

"Not for a while," Akari told him, looking around for the marshmallow robot they call Baymax. Hiro and Akari still never told Aunt Cass about Baymax, so it's important that they found her before she did.

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" He asked her.

"A couple of days," Akari lied.

"Where could he be?" Tadashi asked himself, and went rummaging through his stuff to find a deactivated Baymax in a red box.

Akari ran down the stairs into the garage. She hadn't deactivated Baymax the night before, so he's still active somewhere. She was relieved to see Baymax inside the garage. Unfortunately, he had a low battery. She put him in the charger in the garage and he quickly charged back to a full battery.

"Your neurotransmitter levels have improved dramatically since I was first activated. What seems to be the reason?"

"Tadashi is here, Baymax. You were right all along, and now he's back," Akari said happily.

"I don't understand," Baymax stated.

"Baymax, Tadashi is alive," Akari said simply.

"You told me Tadashi was gone," Baymax countered, not understanding what Akari meant.

"I thought he was, but we saved him at the warehouse last night," Akari explained.

"I do not remember scanning him," Baymax stated.

"You didn't have time to scan him, we had to leave before Hiro's wound got infected," Akari explained.

"I cannot tell what condition Hiro is in," Baymax told her.

"He's fine Baymax," Akari chuckled.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"Almost, I just have one more question. Now that Tadashi is back, should we keep our superhero lives a secret?" Akari asked.

"I do not recommend keeping secrets that are dangerous, but we protect a city. If Tadashi were to take that from you, then we couldn't protect San Fransokyo anymore, which would mean crime rates would once again increase," Baymax stated.

"Your right Baymax. But I'll have to talk to the rest of the team to get their opinions first," Akari said aloud.

"Are you satisfied with our care?" Baymax asked again.

"Yes Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care," Akari told him.

Baymax returned to his charging station and deactivated. Akari quickly hid all of their suits in a trapdoor underneath the 3-D printer. She put Baymax's charging station in the corner of the garage and went back inside the house. She checked her phone, where she saw she had just gotten a message from Hiro.

 **Hiro:** Hey Akari, you there?

 **Akari:** I'm here. So, what's the plan?

 **Hiro:** Aunt Cass and Tadashi have to be in on this plan.

 **Akari:** Ok! Just tell me the plan already!

 **Hiro:** Ok calm down. We get the gang to come on the day I get out of here, and I go hide in the bathroom when they get here.

 **Akari:** And…

 **Hiro:** Tadashi will sit on the foot of the bed, by the door and the gang will see him when they open the door.

 **Akari:** Cool plan. Why does Aunt Cass need to be involved?

 **Hiro:** So she doesn't check me out too early.

 **Akari:** Oh, ok.

 **Akari:** Let me when you get checked out the day before you do so I can go to SFIT and tell them.

 **Hiro:** Ok. Just tell them visiting hours start at 10:30, and to meet Aunt Cass at the café at 10:45.

 **Akari:** How are Tadashi and I supposed to get there?

 **Hiro:** Visiting hours actually start at 9:30 here. If Aunt Cass is in on it, she'll drive you two here, come back, and get the gang.

 **Akari:** Ok. That makes sense. I gotta go, Tadashi's looking for Baymax.

 **Hiro:** Tell him I left Baymax at SFIT.

 **Akari:** Ok. Bye.

 **Hiro:** Bye.

Akari put her phone in her back pocket and walked up the stairs. She walked over to Tadashi's part of the room, which was still clean, despite all the rummaging Tadashi had done.

"Tadashi?" Akari asked.

"Yeah?" Tadashi asked, looking over at Akari.

"You're still looking for Baymax right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why? Tadashi asked.

"Hiro just texted me that he left Baymax at SFIT," Akari stated.

"So you guys do go to nerd school now?" Tadashi grinned.

"Duh," Akari answered simply, "We got the scholarships. It took us a while, but we finally registered."

"Good," Tadashi smiled, "How's the gang doing?"

"They're all great. We find ourselves hanging out with them a lot," Akari told him. "More than you would think actually," Akari thought.

"That's good," Tadashi said.

"Actually, there's something else I need to talk to you about," Akari told him.

"And what's that?" Tadashi asked.

"Hiro and I have a plan to get the gang to see you," she said happily.

"Of course you do," Tadashi laughed, "You two have a plan for everything."

"Yeah we do," Akari admitted.

"Come downstairs. Aunt Cass has to be in on the plan too," Akari told him.

"Ok," Tadashi said and followed her down the stairs.

"Aunt Cass!" Akari called.

"Yes Akari?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I need to talk to you and Tadashi about something, so can you pause the movie?" Akari asked, and she paused the movie.

"Sure sweetie. What do you need to talk to us about?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I sort of already told Tadashi what it's about, but you need to know too. So… you know our friends at the university?" Akari asked.

"The ones with the crazy nicknames?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yeah them. They're Tadashi's best friends and Hiro and I want them to see Tadashi. So we kind of thought of a plan," Akari explained.

"What kind of plan?" Aunt Cass asked.

"On the day that Hiro gets checked out of the hospital, you would drive Tadashi and I there early, and they would meet you outside of the hospital at a certain time Hiro and I haven't decided yet. Then you would take them into Hiro's room, where he'll be in the bathroom getting out of that hospital gown- I know he wants to get out of that thing really bad-and Tadashi will be on the foot of the bed in front of the door, and when they open the door, they'll see Tadashi," Akari explained.

"That's actually a good plan," Aunt Cass complimented.

"Yeah, Hiro and I want Tadashi to be reunited with his friends after so long," Akari told them, "Are you guys in?"

"Totally," Aunt Cass and Tadashi both said.

"Great! Thanks guys!" Akari said happily and went up the stairs. She plopped down on her bed and pulled out her phone.

 **Akari:** Hey Hiro, they're in on the plan.

 **Hiro:** That's good.

 **Akari:** Now when are you getting out of there?

 **Hiro:** In two days, so go to the university tomorrow and tell the gang.

 **Akari:** Ok. Gotta go, it's wing time!

 **Hiro:** Save me some :(

 **Akari:** No promises :) Bye

 **Hiro:** Bye.

Akari put her phone back in her back pocket. She didn't really feel that hungry anymore, so she laid down on her bed and let sleep overtake her for the second time that day.

* * *

 **Hiro and Akari will be running away in a few chapters, and I don't quite know how long they will be apart from Tadashi for, but I'm probably going to make it dramatic or slightly sad, just because I like to read and write that sort of stuff. Anyway... Akari will go to SFIT in the next chapter to begin "Phase 1" of her and Hiro's plan.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	9. Chapter 8: Phase 1

**Chapter 8**

Akari woke up around 9 the next morning. She took a shower and put on her favorite set of clothes, which consisted of a light purple t-shirt with a cat on it, a pair of navy blue jeans, her hot pink hoodie, and her light purple sneakers. But since she had a boot, she could only put her right shoe on and her boot. She put it on and walked down the stairs.

"Morning Aunt Cass," she greeted and sat at the table.

"Morning, sweetie. You heading to the university today?" Aunt Cass asked with a wink and put their breakfast on the table.

"Yep. That's how the plan starts," Akari smiled and grabbed her waffle.

"Alright. Eat your breakfast, and you can go," Aunt Cass stated.

"You got it," Akari agreed and ate her breakfast.

5 minutes later, Akari finished her breakfast and walked out the door. She wasn't going to school to learn today, so she didn't need her backpack. "Bye Aunt Cass!"

"Bye sweetie!" Aunt Cass called.

She hopped on the trolley and made her way onto the SFIT campus. She headed straight for the science lab, where she was greeted by her friends. She put on a normal face, if not even a little bit sad-looking.

"Hey guys," she said softly.

"Hey Akari! How you feeling?" Honey Lemon chirped as they all approached her.

"I'm ok, besides this boot and my stitches, I'm fine," Akari stated, rolling up her sleeve to show them, and quickly put it back down.

"How about Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

"He's still in the hospital. He's been sleeping a lot since the surgery," Akari lied about the last part.

"Aww…poor thing," Honey Lemon said sadly.

"Yeah," Akari faked a sad smile, "I came here today to ask if you wanted to visit him tomorrow?"

"I'm free tomorrow morning," Honey Lemon stated.

"Me too," Wasabi told her.

"I'm always free," Fred said.

"I don't mind skipping a class to see him," Gogo told her.

"Visiting hours start at 10:30, but you guys can meet Aunt Cass and I at the café at 10:45," Akari suggested.

"Ok. We'll all meet you guys at the café at 10:45," Honey Lemon smiled.

"Thanks guys," Akari smiled.

"So what did you tell your Aunt when he got shot?" Fred asked.

"We won a bot fight, and there were some sore losers. Thank god she believed it," Akari said, relieved.

"That's good," Wasabi said.

Akari heard a chime from her phone, and pulled it out. She saw it was from Hiro, but pretended it was from Aunt Cass.

"I gotta go help my Aunt at the café. See you tomorrow guys!" Akari shouted as she walked out the door.

"Bye!" she heard them shout back.

She unlocked her phone and read Hiro's message.

 **Hiro:** Did they buy it?

 **Akari:** They totally bought it.

 **Hiro:** Yes!

 **Akari:** How long do you think it'll take for Honey to start crying? It's so obvious how they feel for each other.

 **Hiro:** 5 bucks on 45 seconds

 **Akari:** 10 bucks on any time between 0 and 30 seconds.

 **Hiro:** You're on.

 **Akari:** You're about to owe me 10 bucks

 **Hiro:** No, you're about to owe me 5 bucks

 **Akari:** Whatever. Text you later, gotta feed Mochi and help in the café.

 **Hiro:** K. See you tomorrow.

 **Akari:** Same.

Akari entered the café and walked up the stairs to the apartment. She fed Mochi, and then went into the garage. She needed to fix Hiro a new shoulder plate on his suit, so she opened up his suit blueprints, and printed a shoulder plate. As soon as it was done printing, she put it with their suits underneath the 3-D printer. Then she turned off the computer, and headed back into the house. She walked into the living room, where she saw that Tadashi was watching TV.

"You still like to watch cartoons?" Akari asked skeptically.

"You don't?" Tadashi replied.

"Nope. Stopped watching cartoons last year Tadashi," Akari stated.

"I haven't watched TV in like 5 months, so yeah, anything on TV is good," Tadashi told her.

"Oh… right. Forgot about that," Akari said quietly.

"So did they buy it?" Tadashi asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah. You and I will be at the hospital at around 9:30, and they're meeting Aunt Cass here at 10:45," Akari stated.

"Cool. I can't wait to see them all," Tadashi said happily.

"I'm sure you can't. Especially Honey Lemon," Akari sang as she walked up the stairs, and she could tell Tadashi was blushing. She laughed deviously when she reached her room, and began to finish what was left of her robotics homework.

Akari went through the rest of the day with a smile on her face. She was just so happy, because she had her older brother, she had her Aunt, and she had her twin-who's still in the hospital, but she's grateful he's ok.

She was grateful for everything good that has happened to her in the past 6 months. She honestly felt like he happiest person in the world.

Now her older brother and her best friends would be reunited, and she couldn't wait to see the happiness in their shocked expressions when they see that he's alive. So that night, Akari dreamed of the perfect day, where her family and friends would be together again.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, the plan will take action, and Tadashi will be reunited with his friends. I believe that in the next 2 chapters, Hiro and Akari will run away.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	10. Chapter 9: Friends Reunited

**Chapter 9**

Akari and Tadashi arrived at the hospital at around 9:45. Before they left their apartment, Akari had put a change of clothes in bag for Hiro and ran out the door. They got to Hiro's hospital room, where he looked like he was dying to get out of his hospital gown. Akari laughed and tossed him the bag with his favorite clothes-which Akari liked to call his "Trademark outfit"- and he went into the bathroom to put on his clothes.

Akari had gotten a text message at 11, saying they were about 10 minutes from the hospital. Check-in would take about 5 minutes, so they got 15 minutes to prepare everything, not that there was much to prepare. They made the bed, and made the room look super clean. Tadashi sat on the foot of the bed, and Akari closed the door to the room. Hiro came out of the bathroom fully dressed, and glad to be rid of the gown. He slipped his shoes on and put on his hoodie.

Akari got a text saying they were on their way up, so Hiro hid in the bathroom, and Akari went to stand by the door so she could open it. With every second that passed until they arrived, Akari kept thinking, "You're about to owe me 10 bucks Hiro."

She heard a knock on the door, and quickly changed her posture from ecstatic to calm. She opened the door and allowed friends to come in. they walked further into the room, and stopped short when they saw Tadashi sitting on the foot of the bed. Akari stood next to him, and counted in her head while she took a picture of their shocked-yet completely hilarious-faces. They all gasped, and Honey Lemon almost began to cry immediately. Akari smiled proudly. She won 10 ten bucks, got a hilarious photo of her friends, and her brother was reunited with his friends.

"Surprise," Akari said happily.

Hiro walked out of the bathroom and said, "Hey guys." It was so hard for Akari to keep in her laughter when their eyes got wider and wider, but she managed to do so. However, Hiro was shocked to see that even Gogo had tears in her eyes.

Honey Lemon rushed towards Tadashi and cried on his shoulder. "Don't you ever run into a burning building again!" she shouted.

"I've already been ordered not to do so," Tadashi stated, and the rest of the group joined in on the hug. Akari looked at Hiro smugly, and he pulled a 10 dollar bill out of his pocket that he stole from Aunt Cass's purse and gave it to her reluctantly.

Hiro and Akari also joined in on the hug, but they had to get him backwards hugs since the front was full. They all let go of Tadashi a few minutes later.

"So…how did you survive the explosion at school 6 months ago?" Gogo asked. Akari stiffened when she asked that, because she didn't like to remember the day her brother 'died.'

"I hid underneath the stage. After the explosion went off, I ran out the emergency exit, and was unfortunately kidnapped and taken to a warehouse," Tadashi explained.

"How'd you get out of the warehouse?" Fred asked, and everyone could hear the almost nervousness in his tone.

"Big Hero 7 saved me, but I didn't know who they were until Aunt Cass showed me a picture of them on her phone," Tadashi told him.

"Well, we're glad to have you back buddy," Wasabi said happily, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now for the real reason we came here," Gogo said, "How are you feeling Hiro?"

"I've been better, but I'm getting released today," Hiro smiled.

"That's good. We missed seeing you at SFIT," Honey Lemon said and gave him a hug, "We missed you too Akari."

"We missed you guys too," Hiro and Akari both said smiling.

"Seriously, do you guys practice that?" Wasabi asked.

"Like we told you before, nope," Akari laughed.

Aunt Cass walked into the room smiling, "Time to go. The doctor said you're all set, kiddo. But you need to take it easy."

"Yes! I can't wait to go home and lay in my bed in my room," Hiro said sarcastically, which made everyone laugh, "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah. Come on everyone! Back to the café!" Aunt Cass shouted happily.

"Let's go!" Fred shouted, and ran out the door with everyone following.

They all took two cars home. Hiro, Akari, and Aunt Cass were in one car, while Tadashi and the gang were in the other. They got to the café, and inside, Aunt Cass pulled out a cake. Nobody knew about it except her. The cake was a simple sheet cake covered in frosting, but it was in Tadashi's favorite color-mint green. The lettering was in black, and it said, "Welcome Home Tadashi!"

"I thought now that we have a group, we could celebrate," Aunt Cass stated.

"You thought right Aunt Cass," Tadashi laughed, "I'm dying for some cake."

For the rest of the day, everyone stayed together and celebrated. It was like all perfect moments at first, the ones that you never want to end, but unfortunately, they all do. But the ending of this perfect moment, caused Hiro and Akari to do something they never thought they'd do.

* * *

 **Just so you know... Hiro and Akari will be running away at the end of the next chapter. I'm currently fixing up the future chapters for this story, but I haven't gotten to the end yet... It could possibly be emotional... (Evil laughing)**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	11. Chapter 10: Hiro And Akari Run Away

**Chapter 10**

The past 2 months had been crazy in Hiro and Akari's opinion. It was a mix of emotions; happiness, worry, anger, and fear.

Hiro and Akari stared off into space, just thinking about what had happened in their lives for the past few months. Hiro, Akari, and their friends formed a superhero team, they saved Tadashi and a bunch of other hostages, Hiro and Akari were in near-death situations multiple times, and the original Baymax had sacrificed himself, but was rebuilt-Tadashi still didn't know that.

Hiro and Akari had gotten upset one day, because after Tadashi was found, the gang wanted to "temporarily" disband Big Hero 7. They had no choice but to reluctantly agree, because 2 teenagers and a robot could protect the town on their own. Everything went down-hill from there. But, they all agreed not to tell Tadashi about them being Big Hero 7.

What upset Hiro and Akari the most was their brother barely spending time with them anymore. At first they thought Tadashi was just catching up with his best friends, and they understood, so they left them be. But as the days rolled by, Tadashi would come home late saying he was out with his friends at a movie, or at a restaurant, and the worst thing was, Hiro and Akari were always left out of it. He promised every time he missed doing something with them he would make up for it another day, and ended up breaking that promise too.

Akari would just get more and more upset every time he broke a promise, because when they were all younger, he had told them, "Don't make a promise you can't keep," which made Akari think he was being hypocritical. And everything for them just got worse.

Whenever it was just them and Aunt Cass in the café or in the apartment-which was most of the time-Aunt Cass would talk about how lucky Tadashi was to have survived, or how he was acing all of his assignments, and she would scolded them when she saw that they had failed their tests. She had always told them that they should study more like Tadashi, and they should work harder like Tadashi, and they would get angry and storm up the stairs. They had confused her, because they hadn't acted like that before. She just thought it was a phase and they'd get over it, so she shook it off, and would continue through the rest of her day.

Whenever they were on campus, the 5 of them seemed to have a new inside joke every day, and Hiro and Akari never understood. They never hung out with Hiro and Akari; they barely even talked to Hiro and Akari. So they just gave up. They stopped trying to do things with their brother and their friends. They never gave Baymax to Tadashi, and they locked themselves in the garage for hours at a time with each other and Baymax.

They found themselves lonelier than they ever had been before, but didn't let it show to anyone but each other. They quickly found themselves bored of the garage, and kept themselves in their room when they weren't at school. Nobody seemed to worry about them either. No one asked if they were ok, no one asked if anything was wrong, no one seemed to care; no one except each other.

* * *

They just ended up not going to school altogether by the middle of the second month, and no one even noticed they were gone. Not even Tadashi. So it wasn't a shocker when Tadashi came home late one night, like he always did, and Akari and Hiro asked where he was, like they always did.

"Where have you been Tadashi?" Akari asked.

"Fred took us all to the arcade by the movie theater," Tadashi answered.

"Yesterday you said that you would help us clean the café for Aunt Cass after classes let out today," Hiro informed him.

"I forgot. I'm sorry, I'll help you tomorrow, I promise," Tadashi stated.

That had been the last straw for Akari. She let out a scream of anger and ran back up the stairs, with Hiro following, leaving Tadashi completely confused about why she was angry.

Hiro arrived at the top of the stairs to see Akari pacing across the floor, mumbling angrily, "47 times. This is the 47th time he's done that. He never keeps his promises anymore. I give up, I'm done."

"Done with what?" Hiro asked. Akari turned around.

"Tadashi. If he says 'I promise' one more time, I'm out of here. We've barely seen him in the last two months, and he's our brother!" she continued to speak quietly.

"Do you really think that will solve your problems?" Hiro asked.

"Possibly," Akari told him.

"We'll see about that," Hiro said and sat at his computer.

"Whatever," Akari said and fell face first into her pillow.

They both heard Tadashi walking up the stairs, but ignored him. they heard him put his moped helmet on the shelf , but didn't turn to face him.

"Hey, what was with the outburst downstairs?" Tadashi asked.

"None of your business," Akari mumbled.

"It sounded like it was my business," Tadashi told her.

"Stop pretending to care," she mumbled again.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked.

"Typical," Akari said loudly into her pillow.

"What's typical about me asking a question?" Tadashi asked.

"It's typical that you don't know what I mean," she glared.

"Why are you acting so different?" he asked, concerned.

"Really?! Now you notice our behavior?" Hiro shouted, joining the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Hiro.

"You haven't noticed our change in behavior in the past 2 months?" Hiro asked.

"Well…no. I've been busy," Tadashi admitted.

"With your friends," Akari finished for him.

"They're our friends Akari," Tadashi corrected.

"No. Not really. Because for the past 2 months, they've been YOUR friends Tadashi," Hiro retorted.

"You guys haven't been hanging out with us," Tadashi countered.

"Because you never bothered to ask," Akari shouted.

"I'll start asking then," Tadashi said.

"Sure you will," Hiro and Akari said sarcastically.

"Why do you doubt me?" Tadashi asked.

"Because you've barely acknowledged us in the past 2 months! How are we not going to doubt you?" Hiro asked angrily.

"Let's not forget all of the promises you've broken. I distinctly remember you telling us when we were younger 'don't keep a promise you can't keep,'" Akari stated matter-of-factly.

"Really, you still remember that?" Tadashi asked, and forced a laugh.

"Yeah and apparently you didn't," Akari told him coldly.

"So you're upset over something I said like, 8 years ago?" he asked.

"That's not the only reason," Hiro stated.

"What's the other reason then?" Tadashi asked.

"Stop asking me questions! Stop pretending to be concerned about Hiro and I!" Akari screamed.

"Why would you think I'm not concerned about you guys?" Tadashi asked.

"ARGGH!" Akari shouted in anger.

"What is your problem?" Tadashi asked sternly.

"You decide to start caring about us now?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, because apparently 8 months ago, you didn't care about us when you ran into a burning building to save the person who started the fire," Akari muttered.

"In my defense I didn't know Callaghan started the fire then," Tadashi retorted.

"You still ran into the building, even after I told you that you would die, and you could have if you didn't run under the stage!" Akari screamed.

"So you're mad because I ran in to save someone's life 8 months ago?" Tadashi asked.

"OH MY GOD! How dense are you?!" Hiro and Akari both shouted.

"Excuse me?" Tadashi asked, offended.

"Professor Callaghan… was the one who started the fire! He's was the reason you weren't in our lives for 8 months!" she screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered that horrible day.

"I know that!" Tadashi told her.

"Did you know he didn't care when he found out you 'died?'" Akari asked angrily.

"What?!" he asked in disbelief.

"He said that it was your mistake you ran into the fire!" Hiro stated.

"That's not true!" Tadashi countered.

"Yes it is!" Akari shouted.

"When he told us that, do you know how hard that was on us?!" Hiro asked.

"That made us angrier than we already were when we found out he survived!" Akari shouted.

"He would never say that! I can't believe you two. How could you make up such a lie like that?" Tadashi asked angrily.

"IT WASN'T A LIE!" Hiro and Akari both shouted. The room was silent for about 10 seconds, and then Akari spoke up.

"If you really care about us like you do your friends, you wouldn't have practically ignored us for the past two months," Akari told him coldly as she looked dead in his eyes.

"You know what? Maybe I don't care! Maybe I purposely ran into that fire, and I then realized my mistake! Maybe I wanted to be kidnapped! Maybe I never wanted to be reunited with you two!" Tadashi screamed. Hiro and Akari were both extremely taken aback. Was that how he really felt? He instantly regretted what he said when he saw the tears flowing down his younger siblings' faces. When he tried to apologize, they looked at each other.

Hiro and Akari then stood up and ran down the stairs. They heard Tadashi running down the stairs behind him, but didn't stop running. Tadashi called their names many times, but they never turned around.

They all ran through the café, passing Aunt Cass, who was confused about why Hiro and Akari were being chased by Tadashi. Hiro and Akari picked up speed, running through the busiest streets of San Fransokyo, trying to lose their brother. Finally after running for about 15 minutes, they ran into an alley and lost their brother. They sat in the corner of the alley to catch their breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Akari panted.

"I don't know, but let's find somewhere to sleep tonight, and we'll figure it out in the morning," Hiro replied.

"Ok," Akari agreed.

They walked around the rundown part of San Fransokyo, and found an abandoned warehouse by the port to sleep in. Until the next morning, they only focused on sleep. When daylight came, they would focus on their next tactic, survival, because they we never going back.

* * *

 **It wasn't the best argument, but whatever, I tried. They've finally run away! I've honestly been waiting forever to do this chapter, and there's more that I can't wait to write in the future!**

 **Also... It's MY BIRTHDAY! Happy 14th Birthday to me! I decided to post this chapter today because it's the beginning of Hiro and Akari's adventure, and it's my favorite one.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting The Runaways

**Chapter 11**

Tadashi walked back to the café with his head hung. He failed. He lost his brother and sister in the busiest part of San Fransokyo…at night. He didn't know that they had been feeling ignored, but if they had told him, this wouldn't have happened. Hiro and Akari would be asleep in their beds, and they would've never run away.

 _"_ _It's all my fault,"_ he thought the whole way home.

He thought about the sadness in their eyes just before they ran out the door, and the guilt inside him kept growing. He entered the café, and was greeted by a concerned Aunt Cass.

"Tadashi? Where are Hiro and Akari?" she asked.

"They're gone," he said sadly.

"G-Gone?" she stammered softly.

"They ran away, and I lost them," Tadashi said guilitly.

"Why did they run away?" Aunt Cass asked, shocked at what he had said.

"Because I barely noticed them for the past 2 months!" Tadashi told her, and he was about to burst into tears, "I spent so much time with my friends that they were left out. And the worst part was that I told them I never wanted to be reunited with them."

Aunt Cass gasped, "Did you mean any of what you said?"

"No! I was just trying to find the worst possible thing to say, and apparently I found it," Tadashi told her sadly.

Aunt Cass walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug, "Don't worry Tadashi. We'll find them, and we'll make sure they're alright."

"I hope you're right," Tadashi sighed, "I'm going to lie down… I have a huge headache."

"Alright then. Feel better," Aunt Cass said softly and continued to close the café.

Tadashi walked up the stairs to his room, and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on something other than Hiro and Akari, but he had no luck. He couldn't stop thinking about them. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the looks on their faces just before they ran out the door, which caused him to feel more guilt. He finally fell asleep, but he dreamed about Hiro and Akari all night, and he didn't wake up until the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

Hiro and Akari both woke up the next morning to the sound of shuffling feet, and a few whispered voices. They pretended they were asleep so they could listen to what the voices were saying.

"What are those two doing here?" a girl asked.

"How should I know? They've been sleeping here since I arrived," another girl said.

"Maybe they're runaways too?" a boy asked.

"Perhaps, but we need to know why they're here," the first voice said again.

Akari sneezed and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Hiro sat up a few seconds later and yawned, stretching while he yawned. They opened their eyes and they saw a group of 5 people in front of them-3 girls and 2 boys. One girl with long blonde hair and green eyes stepped out of the group and stood in front of Hiro and Akari.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hiro," Hiro told her.

"I'm Akari," Akari told her.

"What are you doing here? In our hideout?" the blonde asked.

"We ran away, and we needed a place to stay," Hiro explained.

"We didn't know that this place was occupied. We're sorry for taking your hideout," Akari apologized.

"It's alright. We don't blame you, it's better than sleeping on the street," the blonde said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Akari smiled softly.

"Lanie? Can they join our group?" the red-headed girl asked.

"I guess… do you guys have any place to go?" Lanie asked.

"No," Hiro told her.

"Do you want to be in our group?" Lanie asked. Hiro and Akari looked at each other for a minute, as if they were trying to read each other's minds.

"Sure… I guess," Akari stated.

"Great! Ok, everyone, sit down. We're going to introduce ourselves," Lanie called to the group of people behind her, and they sat on the ground in front of Hiro and Akari.

The red-headed girl went first, "I'm Anna. My sister and I ran away from the orphanage our parents put us in because they wanted to separate us when I was 8 and she was 10. We ran away and met Lanie's group of runaways 3 years ago."

The platinum-blonde girl went next, "I'm Elsa, Anna's sister. You already heard our story, but yeah, we met Lanie and we've been in this group since she was 11 and I was 13. Now she's 14 and I'm 16."

The blonde boy went after Elsa, "I'm Kristoff. I was the second person in the group to join after Lanie. I met her after I ran away from my abusive family."

The brunette boy went after Kristoff, "I'm Flynn. I ran away from the rehab center put me in because my parents thought that I had problems. I met Lanie last year, and I've been in the group ever since."

Finally, it was Lanie's turn to speak, "I'm Lanie, but you've already figured that out. I ran away from my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin after they ignored me because my cousin got accepted at the most prestigious school in San Fransokyo. They never went looking for me, so I guess I wasn't too important to them."

"I'm sorry. That must've been hard," Akari said sympathetically.

"It was, but don't worry about it. I'm over it," Lanie told her with a soft smile.

"Oh, ok," Hiro said quietly. Then he introduced himself, "I'm Hiro, and that's my twin sister Akari. We ran away from our family and friends because we found our supposedly dead brother alive, and he completely ignored us for the 2 months he had been with us to hang out with his friends."

"Welcome to the group Hiro and Akari," Lanie said with a smile. For some reason, Akari saw something in Lanie that she saw in Honey Lemon, but she shook it off. She didn't want to think about her old life. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet beeping sound only she could hear.

"Do you guys hear anything? Like a beeping sound?" Akari asked.

"I hear it," Hiro stated.

"No…" Lanie trailed off.

"I don't hear anything," Anna told them.

"Me neither," Elsa agreed.

"I don't hear anything either," Kristoff said quietly.

"Nothing," Flynn said simply.

"Wait a minute…" Akari trailed off and took off her jacket. She put her ear on her jacket and she heard the beeping sound again, on the inside of her hood, "Damn it!"

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Tadashi's tracking us!" Akari screamed.

"Are you serious?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Akari shouted and pulled out the hidden tracker in her hoodie. She looked at it briefly and threw it on the ground. Then she stomped her shoe on it, smashing it to pieces. She did the same thing to Hiro's tracker when she yanked it out of his hoodie. Akari sighed in anger, "That's how he always could find us when we were bot fighting!"

Hiro sighed. Lanie cleared her throat, "You guys bot fight?"

"We used to. We beat every bot fighter we fought because we had a method that caused us to win," Akari explained.

"Why do you ask?" Hiro asked.

"That's how we get our money to buy food, and other things we need," Lanie told him.

"Oh, well then we can help you guys get a lot of money," Hiro smiled.

"Really? How so?" Lanie asked.

"Just give us some identical parts, and we'll show you how," Akari said simply.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the busy side of San Fransokyo, Tadashi just realized that the trackers he placed in Hiro and Akari's hoodies have been damaged.

"ARGH! Damn it!" he shouted, "They found them!"

Aunt Cass ran up the stairs while hearing Tadashi shout, "Who found what?"

"Hiro and Akari found the trackers I put in their jackets. They're destroyed, and I can't figure out their last location," Tadashi sighed.

"We'll find another way to find them Tadashi. Don't worry, everything will be alright soon enough," Aunt Cass said reassuringly.

"I could ask my friends to help find them," Tadashi suggested.

"That's a great idea! Go ahead and call your friends, I'll be downstairs in the café," Aunt Cass called as she walked down the stairs to the café.

Tadashi grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of his bed. He called Honey Lemon first.

-Hello?-

"Hey Honey Lemon, it's Tadashi."

-Oh hey Tadashi! What's wrong? You sound a little down.-

"Hiro and Akari ran away last night."

-They did what?!-

"And it's all my fault too."

-Tadashi…-

"I said the worst possible thing to them, and they just bolted out the door!"

-Tadashi…-

"They ran away because of my big mouth, and now…"

-TADASHI!-

Tadashi jumped at the sudden shout coming from the other line.

-Don't blame just yourself. You'll only make yourself feel worse. I'm sure we had just as much to do with this situation as much as you did. I'll call the others, I'm on my way over.-

"Thanks Honey Lemon."

-Don't mention it. I gotta go. See you in 10.-

"Ok. Bye."

Tadashi hung up the phone, and realized that Honey Lemon was right. He remembered that Hiro and Akari had told him that everyone had ignored them. They wanted everyone to feel guilty, but since Tadashi was the only one around, he only blamed himself. He heard knocking at the door to the apartment, and walked down the stairs to the door. He wasn't surprised when he saw all of his friends, even Gogo, had looks of sympathy on their faces. He let them in and they went into the living room to talk.

He told them everything. He told them how they said they'd been ignored ever since he'd come home, how he hadn't noticed their change in behavior, and he repeated the last part of the conversation word-for-word. He didn't notice how all of his friends stiffened when he mentioned Callaghan, so he continued speaking, and they continued listening.

"It's my fault they ran away," Tadashi sighed.

"Tadashi…it's all our faults. We were ignoring them too. Don't blame just yourself," Honey Lemon told him.

"Will you guys help me find them?" Tadashi asked.

"Of course we will! You didn't even have to ask us," Gogo smiled.

"Really?" Tadashi asked happily.

"Yes! We want to find them too," Fred shouted.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot to me," Tadashi smiled.

"We know it does, and that's why we're helping you," Honey Lemon told him.

"Great! So where do we start?" Gogo asked.

* * *

 **OMG! Thanks to all who wished me a happy birthday, that made my day even more bright! I'll be posting the next chapter between Sunday night and Monday afternoon.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	13. Chapter 12: Bot Fighting Twins

**Chapter 12**

"Whoa… those bots are amazing!" Anna said, amazed.

"How are they going to get us more money?" Lanie asked.

Akari and I have a method," Hiro told her.

"Explain it to us," Kristoff commanded.

"We go to a new alley every time, and pretend we're new bot fighters. We place a handful of money in the pot and Akari purposely loses," Hiro explained.

"But you just lost money…" Anna stated, confused. This made Hiro and Akari think that Anna probably didn't bot fight.

"Yeah, but then I place a larger amount of money into the pot, and beat the living daylights out of the other bot, making us winners," Hiro finished.

"So you're basically hustling them?" Lanie asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but we do it our way," Akari said proudly

"Makes sense," Lanie admitted.

"So when's the next bot fight?" Hiro asked.

"Tonight," Lanie answered simply.

"Alright then," Akari said.

* * *

Nightfall arrived, and the group of runaways entered an alley. Only 4 of them were bot fighters, and the others would watch through the crowd. The 4 bot fighters were Hiro, Akari, Lanie, and Flynn. Everyone was given 100 dollars-they liked to bot fight a lot, so they had a lot of practice-but Hiro was given 75 dollars more for his and Akari's hustling method.

Hiro and Akari recognized some of the bot fighters there, but none seemed to recognized them, which was good. They 4 of them walked over to the crowd, and watched a tall woman with bright blue hair and a giant robot take down another woman's bot. The other woman with pink hair looked at her bot with a shocked face. The woman with blue hair laughed and took her winnings from the pot. The woman with pink hair stood up and stomped out of the alley angrily.

"Who wants to fight our champion of the night, Tomiko?" the announcer shouted to the crowd.

The crowd was silent. All except for Hiro and Akari, that is, "C-Can I try?" Akari asked quietly.

"Beat it. You gotta pay to play," the announcer sneered.

"Is this enough?" Akari asked, holding up her wad of 100 dollars.

"What's your name, little girl?" Tomiko asked.

"That's none of your business," Akari snapped, "Can I play or not?"

"Feisty," Tomiko observed, "Alright. You can play, but don't think I'll go easy on you kid."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Akari remarked.

Tomiko didn't reply. Instead, she put 350 dollars into the pot, and Akari put her 100 dollars in. The lid snapped closed, and both players sat across from each other in the ring.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves," the announcer started, "Fighters ready? Fight!"

The two bots fought for about 5 minutes, and Akari's bot was ripped into 3 pieces just like her Megabot the last time she fought with it. Akari grabbed her 'destroyed' robot out of the ring and walked away, leaving it all up to Hiro to take the winnings.

Tomiko allowed Hiro to fight her, and she put another 500 dollars into the pot and Hiro put his 175 dollars in. the lid snapped closed again, and the two bot fighters sat down outside the ring. Hiro's bot looked exactly like Akari's, which was a part of their hustling method, so Tomiko thought the fight with Hiro would be a walk in the park.

Man, could she ever be more wrong.

The bot slid almost gracefully around Tomiko's bot, and destroyed it completely by the time the fight was a minute in. Hiro quickly grabbed the winnings from the pot and ran out of the alley, meeting up with the rest of his runaway friends.

"That was amazing!" Anna squealed.

"How much did we win?" Lanie asked.

"1,125 dollars," Hiro counted.

"That's the most we've ever won Hiro!" Akari shouted with glee. They high-fived.

"Let's get back to the hideout," Lanie suggested, "Tomorrow, we have a big day showing Hiro and Akari how to be runaways."

Everyone agreed and ran back to the warehouse they had spent the entire day in. they laid down on the floor, and one by one, they all slowly drifted to sleep. Hiro and Akari were the last ones awake, both wondering if Tadashi was even looking for them.

* * *

 **Just a small chapter explaining how they all got the money that they needed to buy things. I realized this was a tiny chapter, so I'm updating twice today to make up for it! Yay!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	14. Chapter 13: They've Been Spotted

**Chapter 13**

It's been a week since Hiro and Akari ran away, and they've been having the time of their lives ever since. They always one the bot fights-which gave their group lots of money-and they learned how to be a proper runaway. Like they were never supposed to draw attention to themselves, or else they'll be dragged back to where they lived, and nobody wanted that, so it became the most important rule.

Whenever the group went into town, Hiro and Akari looked carefully around their surroundings to see if Tadashi had ever been looking for them, and they had been lucky. To them, it seemed like Tadashi wasn't looking for them, so they stopped hiding their faces when they went to town.

And that was a big mistake.

One day, the group separated with lists from different stores they needed things from. Hiro and Akari had been paired together, Anna and Elsa had been paired together, Kristoff and Flynn were paired together, and Lanie went alone. Lanie went alone all the time, because she was the one that would fetch hot food from cafés and bakeries.

Hiro and Akari were sent to go to the grocery store, so they were given a list and some money. They walked into the store, list and money in hand, and walked down the aisles with a basket to put the items they needed in it. They'd gotten halfway through the list when they decided to separate and get the things they needed. Akari was told to get all of the hygiene items on the list, so she grabbed a basket and went down to the hygiene aisle. She grabbed everything she needed and walked out of the aisle, and spotted an all too familiar figure…Tadashi.

He was turned the other way, looking at the magazines, but there was no mistaking him. He had on his signature hat and his mint green high-tops, and that's how Akari could tell it was him. She didn't realize she had been staring at him for so long until her turned around and looked straight at her.

"Akari?" he asked.

Akari's eyes widened in fear as he called her name. She ran throughout the store trying to find Hiro, and she could hear Tadashi not far behind, chasing her and calling her name. She finally found Hiro in the produce section of the store and stopped running, and panted.

"Akari? What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"We… we need to leave. Now!" she panted.

"What? Why?" Hiro asked, completely confused.

Hiro heard a familiar voice call Akari's name from a distance. His eyes widened when he saw Tadashi come into view. They both ran away from him, forgetting that they hadn't paid for any of the things they needed. They ran out of the store, with their baskets in hand, running down the busiest streets in San Fransokyo for the second time that month.

"Hiro, Akari! Please stop!" Tadashi shouted as he ran. He sounded as if he were about to break down in tears.

However, they heard the pain in his voice, but they never stopped running. They ran past The Lucky Cat Café, where almost coincidentally, Lanie was walking out of there, and saw them running towards her. They were looking behind them, and when they didn't see Tadashi, they nearly fell on top of Lanie when they stopped running.

"Why are you two running?" Lanie asked, concerned.

"We…we saw…our brother," Hiro panted, bending over with his hands on his knees.

"He…chased…us for…12 blocks," Akari panted, leaning against her bent-down brother.

"We…finally…lost him…though," Hiro panted.

"Hiro? Akari?" a familiar female voice called.

They turned around and saw their Aunt Cass standing in front of them. Her eyes were full of relief and happiness, but Hiro and Akari's eyes were both full of fear and sadness.

"How did she know we were standing right here?" Akari thought. Then she face-palmed she when she realized they were standing in front of the window by the cash register.

Before Aunt Cass could even make a step towards them, Hiro, Akari, and Lanie dashed off, leaving Aunt Cass alone, standing there in shock. A minute later, Tadashi ran up behind her.

"Aunt Cass?" he asked, panting.

Aunt Cass turned around, and Tadashi saw that her cheeks were stained with tears, "I saw them Tadashi, and they just ran away from me!"

"I saw them too," Tadashi said sadly, "At the grocery store, and they just ran away from me too."

The two of them just stood there for a few minutes, crying. Crying because after what felt like forever, they found what they were looking for, and then they lost them again.

* * *

Hiro, Akari, and Lanie never stopped running until they got back to the warehouse, sweaty and completely out of breath. Before any of the three could speak, Hiro gave each of them-including himself-a water bottle from the basket all of his stuff was in. They guzzled down the water, finishing the bottles in a matter of seconds.

"Who was that?" Lanie asked, after about 2 minutes of panting.

"That… was our Aunt Cass," Hiro informed her.

"She's your Aunt? She's so nice, why would you run away from her?" Lanie asked.

"We'll tell everyone the story when they get back. We don't want to tell everyone the story individually," Hiro replied.

"Ok, that's fine. I can wait," Lanie told him.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the group returned, and were surprised to see Hiro, Akari, and Lanie already there. Anna asked them how they'd gotten back so early, and Hiro and Akari decided to begin telling the story of why they ran away… the full story.

Hiro and Akari took turns explaining the story, and they told them just about everything. They left out parts about them becoming superheroes, and how they found Tadashi, but other than that, everything else was told. Their group of friends felt sympathy for them. They had such an emotional rollercoaster this past year.

Anna felt like the right thing to do was give them a hug, and soon after, everyone else joined in. Akari and Hiro felt relaxed and happy for what felt like the first time in forever. They felt they'd found their true friends, and they felt like this is where they belonged, and this is where they'll stay.


	15. Chapter 14: Their True Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 14**

Tadashi went without sleep the next few days, looking non-stop everywhere to find his brother and sister. Ever since he saw them both at the grocery store, he spent all day on his moped, riding through the town trying to spot Hiro and Akari, but he never found them. His friends and Aunt roamed the city with him, but they would give up at night, unlike him. He'd roam the city the entire night looking for anyone to match the description of his brother and sister, but had no luck.

Then he started feeling different, like maybe he should give up. It had been over a week, and if their temper hadn't blown over then, maybe they didn't want to come home. But he was almost instantly snapped out of that idea by Gogo and Honey Lemon, who made him remember that they're just kids, and they'll always need their family even if they don't want to be around them.

Then he was forced to sleep by his Aunt, who promised to look for them non-stop while he was sleeping. Tadashi fell asleep instantly, letting sleep deprivation get the best of him, even though it was 2 o' clock in the afternoon.

He woke up late in the middle of the night. Glancing at the clock, it said 3:45. He walked down the stairs while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but ended up missing a step and falling the rest of the way down.

"Ow…" he groaned in pain. He heard a beeping sound come from the garage, and when the door opened, he was a bit surprised to see Baymax standing in front of him.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Tadashi," he greeted.

"Hey Baymax," Tadashi greeted back, "I thought Hiro left you at SFIT."

"I haven't left the garage since I was last deactivated 2 and a half weeks ago," Baymax stated.

"Oh," Tadashi managed to say.

"Tadashi, your hormonal levels indicate that you are suffering from sleep deprivation. I suggest getting a full nights' rest," Baymax informed him.

"I don't want to sleep," Tadashi said sadly.

"Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are sad. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

"Nothing Baymax," Tadashi said simply.

"You are my patient, I would like to help," Baymax said as he walked closer to Tadashi.

"If you want to help, go find Hiro and Akari," Tadashi snapped. Baymax remained silent for a minute, before saying, "I understand."

"What?" Tadashi asked, confused about what exactly Baymax meant. The whirrng noise coming from Baymax stopped.

"I have located Hiro and Akari," Baymax stated.

"What? How can you do that? I never programmed you to do that," Tadashi said in shock.

"Hiro and Akari have upgraded my programming," Baymax stated.

"Figures. C'mon Baymax! Let's go find Hiro and Akari!" Tadashi whisper-shouted.

"Tadashi, I suggest changing out of your pajamas first," Baymax informed him.

"Good idea," Tadashi said and ran up the stairs quietly. While Baymax waited for Tadashi, he made a quick phone call to someone.

-Hello?-

"Gogo."

-Baymax? Why are you calling me at almost 4 in the morning?-

"I have located Hiro and Akari."

-Seriously? Why didn't we think of that sooner? Tell me where to go so I can slap some sense into those two.-

"Gogo, I do not recommend slapping Hiro and Akari."

-It's just an expression Baymax. Can you just tell me the address?-

Baymax gave Gogo the address of the warehouse and hung up the phone before Tadashi came back down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Alright Baymax, let's go find Hiro and Akari," Tadashi said happily, and followed Baymax down the streets of San Fransokyo.

* * *

Baymax led him to an abandoned warehouse on the rundown side of San Fransokyo by the port, but to Tadashi's surprise, he saw Gogo standing outside the door.

"Gogo!? What are you doing here?" Tadashi hissed.

"Same as you. Baymax called me and told me he located Hiro and Akari," Gogo whispered.

"He can call people now?!" Tadashi asked in disbelief.

"Hiro and Akari upgraded Baymax more times than you can count. He can basically do anything," Gogo said flatly.

"Whatever. Let's just find a way to get inside," Tadashi said while looking around at his surroundings.

"I already know a way. Just follow me," Gogo told him, and he followed her to an unlocked door on the side of the building.

* * *

The group of runaways were all awake playing card games. None of them felt like sleeping, and they didn't have to do anything the next day anyway, so they just talked throughout the night.

They were all playing the same game of poker. Hiro had been winning the game, when a couple of familiar people walked into his view. He could faintly see the shadows of Baymax, Tadashi, and Gogo. Akari looked up, and she saw the same exact thing. Their happy, smiling faces turned to angry, fearful faces.

"No!" Akari shouted as she threw her cards on the ground and stood up. Hiro placed his cards on the floor and stood up next to Akari.

"What?" Lanie asked, who was facing the opposite direction she was looking in, but she didn't turn around.

"How did you guys find us?" Hiro asked angrily.

"Baymax," Tadashi said simply.

"Damn it! I knew I should've locked the garage!" Akari muttered.

"Hiro, Akari, I'm really sorry that I said all of those mean things to you. I honestly didn't mean it," Tadashi apologized.

"You still said them, and it really hurt. We don't care if you meant it or not," Hiro told him.

"Can you please come back home?" Tadashi begged.

"Why?! So you can just ignore us again?! So we can become loners again, where we only have each other and a robot?! I don't think so!" Akari shouted.

"It'll be different this time, I promise," Tadashi told the both of them.

"There you go, making promises again," Akari scoffed.

"Akari…" Tadashi started.

"Go away Tadashi. You've already caused enough damage in our lives," Hiro said angrily.

"No. I won't leave until we talk about this," Tadashi said sternly.

"You want to talk? Fine then, let's talk," Akari said angrily. Hiro took a few steps away from Akari, because he knew that she was angry, she flails her arms in angry motions all over the place.

He looked over at her, but her eyes were focused straight on Tadashi's, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT HOW WE FELT AFTER THE FIRE?! We all thought you were gone, but only Hiro and I mourned your 'death' for a month. Only Hiro and I were depressed for as long as we were. Everyone else had already gotten over your 'death.' Only Hiro and I WATCHED YOU RUN INTO THAT BURNING BUILDING TO SAVE SOMEONE WE THOUGHT YOU THOUGHT WAS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN US!" Akari paused, tears falling down her cheeks, "And then you came back. You paid attention to everyone except us, your brother and sister. You spent time with the people who'd gotten over your 'death,' but you never realized how we felt from the day of the fire to the day we found out you were alive."

Akari couldn't continue, because she'd fallen onto her knees into a crying heap. Everyone except for Hiro just stared at her in shock. Hiro knew exactly how she felt, but no one else knew how raw that pain was still in their hearts, especially Akari's. But no one, not even Hiro had seen her act this way before… it was kind of scary. Akari finally calmed down enough after a minute or so to stand back up and say one last thing to Tadashi before she made him leave with Gogo and Baymax.

"I have one last thing to say to you Tadashi," she said coldly, and glared daggers at her older brother, "Hiro, Baymax, YOUR friends, and I were the ones who found the person responsible for your 'death.' That's how we knew all about Callaghan, and everything he said. We're the ones who saved you from that abandoned warehouse full of hostages 3 months ago. Hiro and I were the first to discover that you were truly alive. We WERE the superhero team Big Hero 7, and now that's gone… because of you."

It was now Hiro's turn to stare at Akari in shock, joining everyone else in the warehouse. They all agreed not to tell Tadashi about their former superhero lives, and then she went blabbing it in front of not only him, but their new group of friends too. Hiro watched Akari as she gave Tadashi one last glare, and ran out of the warehouse. Hiro snapped out of his shock first. He looked over at Tadashi, who'd just snapped out of his shock, and said, "Goodbye Tadashi." Then he ran after Akari.

* * *

Hiro found Akari on the roof of the warehouse, sobbing. He couldn't blame her though; she just released everything she had bottled up for the past 9 months, and he knew exactly how she felt. He instinctively ran over next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She accepted his hug and gave one of her own. The two of them laid down, and looked up at the stars, which seemed to make Akari calm down.

They decided to go back inside after about half an hour of looking at the stars. When they went back inside, they weren't surprised to see that Tadashi, Gogo, and Baymax were gone, but they were surprised to see that their friends had all fallen asleep on the floor. They decided to join them, and they both fell in to a deep sleep in less than a minute.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I wont be updating much this week...MAYBE...because I'm visiting my grandparents, and their computer is soooo slow! I may or may not, you'll just have to find out! Anyway...in the next chapter, Tadashi will debate with himself about whether the argument in this chapter was a dream or not, and he'll find out the truth about his friends' former lives. I'll also be vaguely introducing the villain of the story!(Squeal!)**

 **P.S. sorry if I accidentally deleted this chapter earlier, my computer was glitching.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	16. Chapter 15: Tadashi Finds Out The Truth

**Chapter 15**

Tadashi didn't remember walking back to his Aunt's café, in fact, he couldn't remember anything after Hiro ran out after Akari, because he was so deep in shock. So when he woke up in his bed, in his pajamas, he was totally confused. "Was that a dream?" he thought.

He got out of bed, and walked down the stairs, and he was a bit surprised at what he saw. He saw his Aunt scarfing down doughnuts she grabbed from the café, and all his friends were sitting at the dining room table, looking at him with guilty faces. Then he remembered what Akari had said, but he still wasn't sure if that was a dream or if it really happened,

 _"_ _I have one last thing to say to you Tadashi…_

 _Hiro, Baymax, YOUR friends, and I were the ones who avenged your death…_

 _We WERE the superhero team Big Hero 7, and now that's gone… because of you."_

He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his friends, "You were all…" Tadashi couldn't seem to find the words to finish the sentence, but everyone knew what he meant. They all nodded guiltily.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tadashi asked, feeling betrayed.

Gogo and Honey Lemon looked away from his betrayed eyes, but Fred was the one to answer, "We didn't want you to freak out. Nobody knew our true identities until last night. Now you, Aunt Cass, and the kids at the warehouse know our secret."

Then it dawned on Tadashi that last night really happened, and Gogo was there. She must've told everyone else. Tadashi remembered everything Akari had said, as if it was engraved in his mind. He sat down on an empty chair and put his head on the table. He could almost feel the guilt from everyone else surrounding him. He sat back up in his chair and sighed.

"We're sorry Tadashi," Honey Lemon said quietly, "We just didn't want you to get angry for hiding such a big secret from you."

"You all saved me from that warehouse 3 months ago. I wouldn't have been mad, I would've been impressed and grateful. But now I feel betrayed," Tadashi sighed again," But I forgive you... all of you. But we have more important matters to deal with right now. What are we going to do? They're never going to come back," Tadashi complained.

No one had an answer to Tadashi's question. They all agreed with Tadashi's last remark, but no one admitted it out loud.

"Perhaps we just…wait? Maybe with time, they'll come back on their own," Honey Lemon suggested. So far it had been the best idea anyone came up with, so everyone decide to agree.

"I guess… I just hope that it will be soon," Tadashi sighed. He walked up the stairs to his room, and fell on top of his bed, just thinking about Hiro and Akari, and praying for their well-being.

* * *

Hiro and Akari woke up later than usual the next morning, but it was still early in the day. They walked over to the large window overlooking the port, and just stared. They focused on nothing in particular, they just thought about last night's events. They were shaken out of their thoughts by Lanie, who decided to walked up next to them.

"Hey," Akari said quietly.

"Hi," Lanie said back.

"Are you here to tell us to leave?" Hiro asked sadly.

"No! why would I want you guys to leave?" Lanie asked.

"Our brother found our hideout," Akari said simply.

"We'll find a new hideout. No big deal," Lanie said simply, "In fact, everyone told me that they wanted you to stay."

"Really?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. They thought that the idea of having 2 former superheroes around was really awesome," Lanie explained.

"Wow," Hiro said.

"Yeah," Akari agreed.

The three of them just looked out the window in silence, watching the beautiful sunrise, and thought about the people who try to picture themselves without them, but they can't.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in San Fransokyo…_

"Did you find them?" a woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, I found the two prodigies you were both looking for," a man said, and placed a file full of pictures-recently taken, and some that were taken a while back-on the large desk for 2 people in front of him, "It appears they've recently become runaways."

"Really? Did you find out where their family lives?" a man asked.

"Yes sir," the man answered and placed a sheet of paper with the address of The Lucky Cat Café on it.

"Perfect. Next week, bring them to us. Now leave," the woman commanded.

"Yes ma'am," the man said and walked out the door.

"We'll get what we need from those two prodigies. And if we don't, it won't be a fun day for either of them."


	17. Chapter 16: Kidnapped And Villain Reveal

**Chapter 16**

A week later, Hiro and Akari decided to lay low in the new warehouse the group moved to. After Tadashi found their old hideout, they all agreed that they should move, and they did. Hiro and Akari would stare out the window overlooking the port for hours on end, just bathing in the sunlight coming in the window.

But Akari couldn't help but feel a little bit down. She felt guilty for saying all those things to Tadashi, and she realized how bad he truly felt. She wanted to go home, and she wanted things to go back to the way they once were. She didn't admit it though, because she was afraid of what Hiro would say if she told him. but she wanted to get it off her chest, and so on one stormy day, she decided to tell him.

Of course, some people had other plans for them.

Everyone except for Hiro and Akari had gone out for the day, roaming the town and going to get more of the things that they needed. Akari joined Hiro at the window after everyone left, and watched the lightning crack, and the rain fall.

Akari sighed. She didn't know how to start talking to her brother about something so important that's been gnawing at her. "Hiro?" Akari asked softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, not removing his gaze from the window.

"Do you ever miss Tadashi? Or Aunt Cass?" Akari asked, starting to feel the awkwardness of her question. Hiro looked at her, but then he looked at the ground.

"I guess…sometimes I do. I just want things to go back to the way they were, before everyone started to ignore us…when we were all together," Hiro admitted.

"Me too…" Akari told him, "But after the way that I acted, they'll never want us back there."

"We don't know unless we try…right?" Hiro asked, unsure.

"I guess..." Akari replied.

They both stood up and looked each other in the eyes. They both knew what each other was thinking. But before either of them could say anything, the door of the warehouse busted open. 5 people in black suits walked in and stopped in front of Hiro and Akari.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked coldly.

"Hiro and Akari, you need to come with us," the man in the front said with no emotion.

"Wha? How do you know our names?" Akari asked.

"Just come with us," the lead man said again.

"No!" Akari shouted, and crossed her arms.

"You have two choices, the easy way, or the hard way," the lead man said.

"We're not going anywhere with you," Hiro said sternly.

"Hard way it is then," the lead man sighed, "Get them."

The lead man stood in one place while the 4 people behind him ran towards Hiro and Akari. Hiro and Akari got into fighting stances, ready to fight anyone besides each other that came near them.

The fight between the two teens and the four adults lasted for about 10 minutes, and then Hiro and Akari started to get tired. The four adults took this advantage to get them. They were both grabbed, and struggled to get out of the men's grasps.

"Hey! Let us go!" Akari shouted. The men carrying her and her brother made no response, so she wasn't going to get through to them. She decided to take her defense to other measures. She bit on the man's arm, and when he let go, she kneed him in the gut, and ran out of the door. She watched in horror from a hidden place as her brother was shoved into a van and they all drove off, with the last thing Akari being able to hear was "Find her!"

After all of the vans and people left, Akari came out of her hiding spot. She couldn't bear to stay in the port any longer, so she found a piece of paper and a pen inside the warehouse, and left a note for her friends that said,

 _To the gang,_

 _Hiro and I have been taken hostage for some reason, but I managed to escape. I'm going to get more help, and if you want to get involved and help me find Hiro, come to The Lucky Cat Café at 7:30._

 _-Akari_

She left the note under a rock and ran out of the port. The rain was falling hard, and all of the clouds in the sky made it dark as night, but Akari knew her way through the city in rain or shine. She ran as fast as she could, but it almost wasn't fast enough. She saw the same van her brother was put into speeding down the road behind her, following every turn she made. But she made a turn into an alley, which she knew was a shortcut to her Aunt's house, and she lost the people chasing her.

* * *

Within 15 minutes, she made her way to the door of her Aunt's apartment and grabbed the key under the pot by the door as fast as she could. She jammed the key in the lock, opened the door, and slammed it shut, locking it once again behind her. Breathing heavily, she slid down onto the floor, dripping water everywhere. She closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing.

Once her breathing patterns returned to normal, she stood up and slowly walked up the stairs to the kitchen and living room, water still dripping everywhere. When she reached to the top of the stairs, and she came into her Aunt's view, she heard the sound of glass shattering. Then she heard the sound of feet running down the stairs from her room that stopped short once they reached the bottom. She didn't look up at all, because she felt being uncomfortable being the center of attention, considering the circumstances. It was only when she heard Tadashi call her name that she looked up.

She felt his arms wrap around her, but she made no movement at all, which concerned Tadashi. Then Tadashi looked around, and saw that Hiro wasn't with her. He released her from the hug, and could tell something was wrong, because she had the scaredest, saddest look he'd ever seen on her face.

"What happened?" Tadashi asked.

All of a sudden, Akari burst into tears. Tadashi jumped at the sudden noise coming from Akari, but led her to a chair to sit down in. She didn't want to look up, so when she finally calmed down-it took a few minutes-she finally explained what had happened.

"Hiro was t-taken," Akari sniffled, trying as hard as she could to not break down again.

"What?" she heard Aunt Cass asked fearfully.

"He was t-taken h-hostage," she said quietly.

"When did this happen?" Tadashi asked as he sat in a chair next to Akari.

"About an hour ago," she spoke quietly again.

"Can you explain everything that happened to us please?" Aunt Cass asked calmly, joingin her and Tadashi at the table.

Akari nodded, and looked up moving the hair out of her face. She didn't look into her Aunt's eyes though; she just stared at the table and told them both everything that had happened that morning up until she got inside.

"A-and we didn't even know how they knew us," she finished. She finally looked into the eyes of her Aunt and her brother, which were both brimmed with tears.

"I want my brother back!" she cried, placing her head down on the table.

"Akari… we'll get him back. It's ok, we'll find him, and we'll get him back safely," Tadashi said reassuringly, though Akari could sense the fear in his voice.

"Ok," she said sadly, "Where would we start? They could've left the city for all we know."

Tadashi thought about this for a moment before saying, "Be right back." he ran up the stairs and came back a minute later with a deactivated Baymax and placed him on the floor. Then he activated him.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," he greeted. Aunt Cass watched the marshmallow robot in awe, and Akari then suddenly remembered that Baymax's upgraded sensor could locate anyone, anywhere in San Fransokyo.

"That's right! Baymax can scan for Hiro!" Akari said as she stood up. She had a hopeful look in her eyes. Baymax scanned her, and made a diagnosis.

"Akari, your body temperature is low. I suggest taking a warm or hot shower, and putting on dry clothes," Baymax stated.

Akari looked down and noticed her clothes were still soaking wet, "You're right. I'll get cleaned up," she said and walked up the stairs to her room and headed for the bathroom after grabbing a change of clothes.

It wasn't long after Akari had gone upstairs that someone was knocking at the door. Aunt Cass walked down the stairs, leaving Tadashi alone at the table. She opened the door and saw Tadashi's friends were all standing there, so she let them in. they walked up the stairs and were greeted by Baymax and Tadashi.

"Hi kids," Aunt Cass greeted.

"Hi Aunt Cass," Honey Lemon said politely.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aunt Cass asked.

"We're all just here to see how Tadashi is doing," Wasabi told her.

"He's doing fine…sort of. He's had a couple of surprises today. In fact, we both hav," Aunt Cass sighed.

"What kind of surprises?" Gogo asked.

As if on cue, Akari walked down the stairs with wet hair, but she had dry clothes on. The second she noticed her friends at the bottom of the stairwell, she looked downward. Her friends all looked at her in shock, and turned their attention towards her.

"Hi…" she said shyly.

That was enough for Honey Lemon. She walked over to Akari and gave her a big hug. Akari stiffened at the sudden contact-she was still afraid about what had happened earlier-but then she relaxed. The rest of the gang joined her, and soon they were all hugging Akari.

"Where's Hiro?" Gogo asked, and she soon regretted it when she saw the look of sadness in Akari's eyes.

"He was taken," she said softly. Honey Lemon gasped, "But Baymax can find him."

Akari turned to Baymax, "Baymax, find Hiro."

Baymax was silent for a moment before saying, "I have found Hiro."

"Where is he?" Akari asked.

"He is currently at 5327 Nikko Street," Baymax stated.

"Can you tell what condition he's in Baymax?" Akari asked anxiously.

"He is in perfect health," Baymax stated.

Akari breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to know that they weren't hurting him, but if they didn't get to him soon, something like that could happen.

"We need to get him…like really soon. He maybe in perfect health now…but who knows what they could do to him," Akari shuddered.

* * *

 _On the other side of San Fransokyo…_

Hiro was put in a small room with a table and 2 chairs. "This room looks like an interrogation room," he thought to himself.

Just then, one of the men from the group that kidnapped him earlier walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat across from Hiro, who looked completely confused to why he was…wherever he was.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hiro asked coldly.

"We need the help of you and your sister," the man said.

"If you needed our help, you could've just said so…you didn't have to try and kidnap us. And even if that's true… why would my sister and I help you?" Hiro asked.

"Because we have a few people that can make you help us. They seem to know a lot about you," the man said mysteriously.

"You…or whoever you have that think you know me and my sister, don't know us at all," Hiro stated coldly.

"I beg to differ," a familiar man's voice boomed through the room.

"So do I," a familiar woman's voice boomed after the man's voice.

The door opened, and a man and woman walked into the room. Their faces were covered, so Hiro couldn't see who they were, but what they did next shocked him on numerous levels.

"Now allow us to introduce ourselves," the woman said, and they both showed their faces. Hiro looked straight at them, and realized they were much too familiar. They were all too familiar because they were an older version of himself and Akari!

Hiro just stared, his eyes wide, and his mouth agape, "Wha? How…?"

He was wondering many things at that exact moment. Were they imposters? And if they weren't… how'd they even get here in the first place? What did they need him and his sister for?

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updating guys, no wi-fi! I nearly died of boredom, but I'm baaack! :) In the next chapter, the two groups come together and find where Hiro is being held captive.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	18. Chapter 17: The 2 Groups Meet

**Chapter 17**

"5327 Nikko Street…" Akari thought to herself. She was trying to remember where she's heard that address. Then she remembered, it was warehouse on the opposite side of the port Hiro, Akari, and their friends had been staying.

"I know where that is!" Akari suddenly said out loud.

"Where?" Tadashi asked.

"That's a warehouse on the port," Akari stated.

"Why the port?" Tadashi asked.

"Don't ask me… I didn't take him there," Akari told him.

Before Tadashi could reply, he heard a dinging sound from the café. Akari heard it too, and she walked down the stairs. When she made it into the café, she was so happy to see her friends, all of them…even if they were soaking wet. They had worried looks on their faces.

"Akari, what exactly happened? Your note wasn't too explanatory," Lanie asked.

Akari explained the whole story about how they were just talking in the warehouse, and a bunch of people just barged in, taking Hiro. She told them how she managed to escape, and that she ended up here.

"So, how are we going to find Hiro?" Kristoff asked.

"Baymax found him," Akari stated.

"Baymax?" Anna asked.

"Oh that's right. You haven't seen him before… just hold on," Akari told them all and she ran upstairs to get the inflatable robot.

Tadashi looked at Akari's friends, observing their behavior. He noticed that they were like a little uncomfortable being there, possibly for a few reasons. He heard steps coming down the stairs, and watched as Akari pulled Baymax behind her.

"Everyone, this is Baymax," she said gesturing to the robot. Her group of friends looked at Baymax in awe.

"He looks like a giant marshmallow!" Anna squealed.

"I've heard that before," Akari laughed.

"How does he know where Hiro is?" Lanie asked.

"He has a sensor that allows him to locate the patients in his database," Akari explained.

"And Hiro's in his database?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. And now all of you are too," Akari told them.

"How?" Anna asked.

"While we were talking, he scanned all of you, and put you in his patient database," Akari explained.

"That's really cool!" Anna exclaimed.

"I have detected a change in Hiro's neurotransmitter levels, indicating that he's shocked or afraid," Baymax stated, and Akari's eyes widened.

"We need to get to him," Tadashi finally spoke up.

"You're right," Akari agreed, then she turned to her friends, "You guys coming?"

"Of course we are! We all want to help Hiro," Lanie stated.

"Alright then, let's go!" Akari shouted, and turned back to Tadashi, "Grab everyone else upstairs and let's go."

"Alright. Just stay here," Tadashi told her.

"Got it," Akari told him as he was walking up the stairs to the apartment. She walked over to her friends, "I appreciate that you're doing this."

"Don't mention it," Lanie smiled.

"Yeah, we'd do this for any of our friends," Elsa added, "Because you're both more than our friends."

"You're our family," Anna finished.

Akari felt so touched by what they had told her. She knew that they all acted like family, but to know that they thought of her as family made her so happy. She was engulfed in a group hug, and when they released her, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and their friends were downstairs, looking at her with looks of confusion.

"Oh, guys, this is my group of friends who've been taking care of Hiro and I for the past month," Akari began, and their faces returned to normal, "Guys, this is Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, my brother Tadashi, and my Aunt Cass."

Akari's group of friends waved shyly, and the team and Tadashi waved back.

"This is Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Flynn, and Lanie," Akari pointed to each one. She watched as Honey Lemon's turned to shock.

"Wait a minute… Lanie?" Honey Lemon asked.

Lanie's eyes went wide when she finally realized who she was looking at. "Aiko?" she whispered.

* * *

"How is this possible?" Hiro finally managed to ask, "How do I even know if you're really Akari and I?"

"Because we know things you've never told anyone," Hiro's older self stated.

"Like what?" Hiro asked skeptically.

"Like the day you found the microbot in your jacket pocket under the bed, you fell on top of Akari after Baymax was activated," Hiro's older self said.

Hiro's eyes widened, they'd never told anyone that, so that proved that the older version of Hiro and Akari weren't imposters.

"Why are you here? What do you want with me and my sister?" Hiro asked.

"All will be revealed in due time Hiro," older Akari said mysteriously.

"When exactly will that be?" Hiro asked impatiently.

"When we get your sister," older Hiro told his younger self.

Hiro inwardly groaned, "Akari, please don't come for me," he thought.

Of course though, he didn't know that she, and his friends and family were already on their way to his rescue.


	19. Chapter 18: The Warehouse And The Plan

**Chapter 18**

The large group of people in the café just stared at Honey Lemon and Lanie, and Akari couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the two of them. Lanie felt like she was about to faint, because this was the first time she'd seen her cousin in 3 and a half years. She noticed the tears in Honey Lemon's eyes, and was afraid that she would start yelling at her. So she was surprised when Honey Lemon ran over to her and squeezed her tightly.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much!" Honey Lemon cried.

"Y-You did?" Lanie asked.

"Of course! I felt so bad after you ran away, and then my parents told me to stop looking for you because they said you went to live with our Aunt," Honey Lemon explained.

"Why would they say that? They're the reason I ran away!" Lanie protested.

"They are?"Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah, they told me that the only reason they took me in was so that you wouldn't make them feel bad for not taking me in," Lanie explained sadly.

Honey Lemon gasped. Her eyes were blazing with anger, despite her calm, happy attitude, "How dare they!"

Tadashi cleared his throat, "I'd hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but my brother's being held captive…so can we leave now?"

"Oh yeah…sure," Honey Lemon blushed.

They all left the café, and headed toward the port and found the warehouse that Hiro was been held captive in. They all devised a plan to get inside, and many of them volunteered to stay near Akari, since she was the other person that the people inside wanted. In the end, the groups were Akari, Tadashi, Lanie, Honey Lemon, Elsa, and Anna, and Kristoff, Flynn, Fred, Wasabi, and Gogo. Aunt Cass decided to wait outside by the cars with Baymax in case something went wrong.

* * *

Both groups took separate entrances. Akari's group took the front entrance, and Kristoff's group took the back entrance. They were surprised that there wasn't anyone guarding the building, especially Akari. She was sure they would have guards considering how many people were at the warehouse earlier.

Once everyone was inside, they stayed in the darker parts of the ware house, watching everything from a distance. After walking around the warehouse for a few minutes, Akari finally found the room where Hiro was.

"Tadashi," Akari whispered.

"What?" Tadashi whispered.

"I found Hiro," she told him. Akari pointed to the room that had a window on one side, likely meaning that the other side was a mirror. Inside, Hiro looked like he was trying very hard not to start freaking out. Akari turned the door knob, and it was unlocked, and opened the door.

She slowly walked inside with the rest of her group and closed the door behind her. Hiro looked up when he heard the door closed and his eyes widened slightly.

"No! get out of here!" he hissed.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"You do NOT want to know why," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

The door opened and closed, with 2 people entering the room. When Hiro saw them, he groaned. The woman that entered the room began to speak, "Well! Isn't this a surprise!"

Akari turned around and saw the 2 extremely familiar people. She thought about the people that just entered when it hit her. "What the hell? How is this possible?" Akari screamed.

"What are you talking abo-" Tadashi trailed off, "Oh my god!"

"T-That's me!" Akari stammered, "A-And you!"

"That's right Akari!" the older version of Akari laughed.

"B-But how?" Akari stammered.

"All will be revealed in due time," the older version of Hiro sneered. Then he pulled out his phone and typed a quick message. He put it back in his pocket, and they both walked out of the room, leaving everyone else in there in shock.

Two large men appeared from behind the group of people and pushed them all out of the room… except for Hiro. Then the older versions of the twins came into view with serious looks on their faces. The group was stopped when they were in front of them.

"Now… it may be best not to intrude on our project," Hiro told them all.

"That's correct. If you do…something bad may or may not happen to your precious brother…and friend," older Akari stated.

"What do you want with us?" younger Akari asked skeptically.

"I can't disclose that information," older Hiro stated.

"Then I make no promises not to intrude once again on your 'Project,'" Akari said, taking a few steps forward.

No one noticed that the older version of Hiro glanced to his right until someone snuck up and grabbed Akari. "Hey! LET ME GO!" Akari screamed and struggled.

She suddenly had the instinct to kick behind her, and when she did, the man that grabbed her dropped her to the ground. That's when she realized she kicked him in the junk. Almost automatically, she ran towards the exit and everyone followed her. They all made it out to the cars and jumped into them, speeding off as fast as they could back to the café. They all ran inside the apartment, and finally had a chance to speak.

"What are we going to do know? We need to get Hiro back!" Akari cried.

"We'll get him back Akari," Tadashi said reassuringly.

"Yeah. In fact, Akari…we were all thinking, how would you like it if we put Big Hero 7 back together?" Fred asked, and the rest of the members of the team smiled and nodded.

"Really? I would love that!" Akari said happily.

"You guys are the rest of the members of Big Hero 7?!" Anna asked.

"Yep," Fred said heroically.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Anna squealed.

"So where do we start?" Tadashi asked.

"We start by making more suits," Lanie stated, "because we're going to help."

"Let's get to work!" Akari shouted, and everyone followed her down to the garage.

* * *

"You lost her again!" Akari shouted.

"I-I'm sorry," the large man said.

"We can't get back unless we have both of them…so find her!" Hiro shouted.

"Yes sir," the large man said and ran off.

"If we can't find her in the next few days, we need to continue with our plans," Akari whispered.

"I know, but let's stay optimistic, we'll find her, and we'll make them both help us," Hiro told her.

"Alright," Akari sighed.

Back in the room, younger Hiro is thinking about what their older selves just said. What plans were they talking about? Where did they need to get back to? Why did they need him and his sister's help?

"You'll never get her, I know she's already planning something, and she's going to save me before you even notice I'm gone. We'll never help you," he thought coldly.

* * *

 **Yeah... so I decided to stall the fight between the good and bad, but it'll be coming in a couple of chapters. I'm super sad because the end of this story is coming! It's emotional-in my opinion-but I think some of you will like it. I have to update less often, because school just started for me...(NO!)...but I promise to update at least once every 2 weeks.**

 **Until Next Time...Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	20. Chapter 19: The Suits And Plot Reveal

**Chapter 19**

Akari had been working non-stop for the past 4 days. She hadn't slept or ate, because she was so busy designing 5 more suits. She needed the sizes of everyone, and what they wanted their suits to do, and finally, Akari finished them all.

Elsa's suit was similar to Gogo's, except it was a cyan blue shade, there were no wheels, and she could shoot ice out of her hands and feet-if she stomped the ground hard enough. Anna's suit was similar to Honey Lemon's, except it was orange, she had boots instead of heels, it had no bag, and she could shoot fire-like Fred.

Kristoff's suit was a dark brownish color, and it was similar to both Honey Lemon's and Wasabi's suits. Wasabi's suit design was the similarity to Kristoff's suit, and Kristoff's suit had a belt that he could create chemicals with. He had mentioned to Akari that he was a chemistry prodigy, so he wanted his gift incorporated into his suit.

Flynn's suit was navy blue and white. Wasabi's suit design was also similar to Flynn's, and his suit had a frying pan on the back of his suit to hit people with. Since all Flynn got was a frying pan, Akari gave him something to make smoke bombs with on his suit. He also had a helmet.

Finally, Lanie's suit was similar to Akari's, but it had the colors from Gogo and Honey Lemon's suit. The armor was pink, and the cloth was yellow. Akari noticed how Lanie liked to be up high, so she gave her some super jump boots, but she also gave her telekinetic abilities on inanimate objects. Akari thought that would be useful.

Akari was exhausted after designing 5 suits in 4 days, and she still needed to design Tadashi's suit. Tadashi noticed how tired she was, so he told her that he would do it.

Tadashi's suit looked similar to Hiro's suit, except that it was mint green instead of purple. He designed his suit to have a hover board that would activate with the push of a button, and his suit would have technopathic abilities, so he could move around metal objects.

After all the suits were made and printed, Akari and Tadashi met with everyone at Fred's house to practice like they did the first time.

As they parked in front of Fred's house, Tadashi's face made Akari burst out laughing. He was completely shocked to see that his friend lived in a mansion.

"You knew about this?" Tadashi asked.

"You didn't?" Akari said while laughing, "I mean, you've known him longer than me!"

"Let's just get everything inside," Tadashi mumbled.

"Ok," Akari agreed.

Within 15 minutes, everyone had arrived at Fred's house, and all of the suits were distributed. Everyone looked at their suits in awe, and rushed to put them on. The newest members of the team looked at the older members with their suits on when they came out, and were so excited to be a part of something so incredible. Fred led everyone out to the yard to practice, and each person had a partner to practice with.

Fred and Flynn were partners, Wasabi and Kristoff were partners, Honey Lemon and Anna were partners, Akari and Lanie were partners, and Baymax was with Tadashi and Elsa.

They all practiced the entire day so they could get used to the suits and were familiar with all of the gadgets. By the time it was dark outside, everyone had been so exhausted, that they fell asleep in their suits in Fred's bedroom. They all peacefully slept the entire night, even though they were spread out across the room in the awkwardest positions.

The young group of runaways were the first to wake up, and the rest woke up a few minutes after. The sky was dark even though it was mid-morning, which meant storms were on their way into San Fransokyo. Sure enough, about an hour after they woke up, the sky began to down pour. They entered the dining room and ate their breakfast.

"When are we going to the warehouse?" Lanie asked.

"Maybe when the rain lets up a little bit. If not, then we will tonight," Tadashi stated.

"I just want to get him back," Akari said sadly.

"Me too Akari," Tadashi sighed.

"What was up with those people that barged into the room? They looked exactly like you and Hiro," Anna asked.

"That's because they were us. They were from the future. What they're doing here, I don't know," Akari explained.

"Whoa…" Anna replied.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed.

"So there are time machines in the future?" Kristoff asked.

"Possibly," Akari answered, "But even if there are, I want to know why mine and Hiro's future selves came to the past."

"We'll find out," Tadashi said reassuringly, "I hope."

* * *

"It's been 5 days, and we still haven't found her! We need to continue our plans Hiro," Akari shouted.

"You're right," Hiro sighed, and caught the attention of a guard, "Go get him."

A minute later, the guard came back with a struggling Hiro. He was trying get out of the guards' grip, but failing. "What do you want with me?" he asked while trying to get out of the man's grip.

"It's about time you knew what our plans were," Akari told him.

"You see, we're not actually your physical future selves," Hiro explained.

"What do you mean?" younger Hiro asked.

"We're you from another dimension, but also the future," Akari explained simply.

"What kind of other dimension?" Hiro asked.

"A kind of dimension where Tadashi was still dead. He never survived, and we used our pain for vengeance," older Hiro explained.

Hiro's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because, Tadashi meant everything to us, so we felt whoever was responsible for his death should've paid," Akari stated.

"We realized that someday in the future, we could stop the tragedy from ever happening in the first place," older Hiro stated, and Akari nodded.

"And why exactly do you need Akari and I?" Hiro asked impatiently.

"We need the both of you to build a time machine. A portable one," older Hiro told him.

"And a portal," Akari added.

"Why can't you do it yourselves?" Hiro asked flatly.

"Because you know where everything is around here. The hardware stores, places to get scrap metal, and important pieces for things," older Hiro sneered.

"Just get to the point already! You guys take forever to get to a point," Hiro complained.

"You have your big brains in that little head of yours. Think about what you would need to build a time machine and portal. You'll tell us the parts needed, we'll buy them, and you'll build them," Akari stated.

"And if I refuse?" Hiro asked.

"We know where all of your family lives, and we won't hesitate to make bad things happen to them…or make something bad happen to you," Akari informed him slowly.

Hiro sighed. He knew that he had a tough decision to make, but he also had no doubt in his mind that Akari, Tadashi, and their friends were coming to his rescue. He thought that if he worked really slowly, they could come and save him in time, before he's built anything. He looked up at his alternate dimension future self, and Akari's alternate dimension future self, and said, "Fine."

Older Hiro and Akari both grinned, and told the guard to take Hiro back to his room, but leave him a few pads of paper and some pens.

Hiro was placed back in his prison cell they call a 'room,' and started to work slowly. "Akari, please come soon," he thought.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So it turns out, I'm not as busy as I thought I would be, so I'll be updating my stories once a week-not counting weekends, because I have serious updating problems on the weekends. This story may be almost over, but I have a new story up, and I have the other stories that I've had foor a while and have just become lazy on updating. I'll be updating those soon, so if you guys checked them out, that would make me happy.**

 **Anyway...In the next chapter...actually, I'm not going to spoil it because it's definitely the saddest chapter I've ever written out of all of the stories I've ever written...so yeah. I'll update it next Friday maybe, and you'll find out then. BTW, if you want a sneak peek of the chapter, send me a PM.**

 **Until Next Time...Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	21. Chapter 20: A True Hero's Sacrifice

**Chapter 20**

Later that day, after the rain let up a little bit, the gang of superheroes made their way through the dark city to the warehouse once again. They broke into the same teams they were in last time, but Baymax was an addition to Akari's team. They got closer to the warehouse, and weren't surprised when they saw people blocking the doors, but it's not like it was something they couldn't handle.

While still hiding in the shadows, Akari shot plasma balls from her gloves at the people surrounding the doors, and they feel unconscious instantly. The groups separated, and went in their own entrances.

Tadashi noticed how confident Akari and the rest of the older members of the superhero team looked. Then he realized that being afraid wouldn't help, but they didn't look afraid at all. He remembered reading all of the different things Big Hero 7 had done, and when he saw the videos online, nothing had been messed up, everything had gone as it seemed like it was supposed to. He didn't like how his friends and family put themselves in danger, but he admired how they saved numerous lives, and wondered what motivated them.

Akari was the leader of the team by herself this time. She needed to learn how to take control on her own, and that's what scared her. She couldn't help but think what would happen if something hadn't gone right, she would only blame herself. But saving Hiro and stopping whatever the future versions of the twins had planned was the most important thing.

Once they were all inside the building, Akari told everyone to stay hidden, and keep a lookout for Hiro and their future selves. As guards passed by, they were knocked unconscious, and by the time they had found Hiro, all of the guards were out. Akari noticed how Hiro was chained by his wrist to a wall, and the original members of the team seemed to know instantly what he was building. He was building a portal, just like the one they had seen on Akuma Island 9 months ago. Everyone was intrigued to know why he was building it, but they were afraid of why he was building it.

Akari and Tadashi approached Hiro from the shadows and Hiro seemed to know they were there, because he looked much more relaxed the closer they came. They needed to get him out, but first they needed to unchain him from the wall he was on, which was the opposite side of the warehouse. As they got closer, they heard footsteps approaching, so they went back into hiding. They saw that it was the older versions of Hiro and Akari, so they listened closely on the conversation.

"Have you finished the portal yet?" Akari asked.

"No, I just started it yesterday. How could I finish something so large in one day? I haven't started on your stupid time machine yet either," Hiro stated coldly.

"Well, do it faster. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious family, would you?" older Hiro asked.

"I'm working, I'm working," Hiro mumbled and began putting pieces together.

Akari had had enough. They were threatening to hurt her, Aunt Cass, and Tadashi, and that was the wrong thing to do. She told Flynn to throw a couple of smoke bombs, and after they were activated, run out of the place they were hiding.

Flynn did as he was told, and they ran into the center of the warehouse, seeming like they appeared out of thin air after the smoke dissipated.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Big Hero 7? With a few added members I see," older Hiro said.

"Let Hiro go," Akari commanded confidently.

"No. I don't think we will. You see, we warned you the last time you were here not to interfere with our plans or else, and you seemed to disobey us," older Akari informed the group of young adults.

"We don't have to follow your rules," Tadashi stated.

"Oh yes you do…if it means that something terrible were to happen," older Hiro said and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Hiro, and teased them by adding pressure to the trigger, and then releasing the trigger.

Everyone gasped in horror when the gun was pulled out, and became even more frightened when he began to tease them all. Akari and Tadashi were the most afraid. But Akari found a sense of déjà vu in this situation. Then she remembered the night they had saved Tadashi, the gunman had been teasing Hiro, and finally pulled the trigger, releasing a bullet into his shoulder. But where the gun was aimed this time, he would die almost instantly if they didn't think of something. But everyone was frozen in fear… everyone… except Akari.

She realized that sometimes, the hero sacrifices themselves for the greater good…and she was that hero. She knew what she had to do, and even though she knew the danger coming her way, she couldn't let her brother die.

Hiro's older self applied more and more pressure on the trigger, and Hiro looked at the gun pointed at his head in fear. His older self was so busy paying attention to the trigger, that he didn't notice Akari jumping in front of Hiro at the last second…when the trigger was pulled.

"AKARI!" Tadashi screamed in horror.

The sound of the gun sounding off rang through the warehouse, and Akari fell to the floor, unable to lift herself up. She couldn't feel the pain, but she knew it was there, because of where her blood was spilling out…of course it had to be one of the most sensitive and important parts of the human body…the heart. She felt her strength decreasing, but was able to muster enough of it to lift her arm, and throw the largest ball of plasma she's ever made at the older version of Hiro and herself, blasting them back, and knocking them unconscious.

"No one hurts my family," she managed to say before she fell onto her back.

Akari couldn't move anything but her head, which was a sign that she wasn't going to last very much longer. Hiro and Tadashi ran towards Akari, and fell instantly at her side.

"Why would you do that Akari?" Hiro asked, terrified of losing his sister.

"Because sometimes heroes have to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, and you mean everything to me," Akari told them both.

"You can't leave! I just got you back!" Tadashi cried. None of them noticed that their team had called the police, and that they were on their way. They all slowly approached, and all of them were afraid to lose their friend.

"But someone had to help! And that someone was me," Akari cried.

"Please Akari! I can't lose you! I've already been through enough grief this year!" Hiro sobbed.

"I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do about it," Akari said softly, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, and recalled what Baymax had told them in the portal, "But even I do go, I'll always be with you."

Hiro knew where she remembered that from, and he let the tears fall, "N-No! Don't say what Baymax said! You're not going to die!"

Tadashi had heard what Hiro had said, and if there wasn't more important things going on right then, he would've asked him about it.

"You don't know that, and I don't know that either. Don't give yourself false hope Hiro," Akari deadpanned.

"Please Akari, don't give up on yourself, we're not going to give up on you," Tadashi cried.

A group of paramedics walked in with a stretcher, and carefully placed Akari on top of it. They wouldn't allow Hiro and Tadashi in the ambulance, but they let them hear what Akari had to say before the doors closed, and the ambulance drove away.

She said, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I'm sorry that this had to happen, but I'm not sorry for saving your life. I love you both… t-tell Aunt C-Cass I love her t-too."

Akari closed her eyes, and heard the panicked cries of her brothers before the ambulance drove her away. She didn't fight the urge to fall unconscious, and when she did she took what she thought would be her last breath of air…before leaving the life she knew behind her.

* * *

 **This is the saddest chapter I've ever written...maybe second saddest. There's another sad chapter, but it ends happily, unlike this one. I couldn't wait until Friday to post this, so I'm doing it now! YAY!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	22. Chapter 21: At The Hospital (Again)

**Chapter 21**

The group made it back to the café as fast as they could, for they all feared that if they took too long, it would be too late. Aunt Cass came running down the stairs, and immediately became concerned and frightened when she saw the scared, sad looks on everyone's faces. But she focused on Hiro for the moment.

"Hiro! Oh my gosh Hiro! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Aunt Cass rambled.

"I'm fine," Hiro told her sadly. Aunt Cass could sense the sadness in his voice, and she looked around the group of children, looking for her only niece, but didn't see her amongst the looks of despair and fear on everyone's faces.

"Where's Akari?" she asked fearfully, dreading the answer.

"Go get the car keys," Tadashi told her.

"Why?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"We can't explain now…it could be too late," Hiro choked.

Aunt Cass became even more concerned, so she ran up the stairs to get the key to the car. She didn't ask any more questions, and they all hopped into 2 cars and drove as fast as they could to the hospital.

When they all arrived, they were all anxious and afraid to find out if Akari was ok or not. They all filed into the lobby, and Aunt Cass, Hiro, and Tadashi walked up to the front desk, hoping to get any news about Akari.

"Do you have any news on Akari Hamada?" Aunt Cass asked anxiously.

The woman at the front desk clicked the keys on her keyboard and read the information, "She's currently in surgery, and may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Cassidy Hamada, her legal guardian, and these are her brothers, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada," Aunt Cass told the woman.

"Thank you. You may wait in the waiting room down the hall to the left," the woman gestured down the hall.

"Thank you," Aunt Cass said and scurried off to the waiting room. Everyone else followed, and the waiting room went from empty to almost full in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Everyone anxiously waited for any news, and they all had their own ways for coping with anxiety. Some bit their nails, like Aunt Cass, some paced around the room, like Tadashi, and some stayed away from the people around them, huddling up in a corner, like Hiro.

After about a 2 hour wait, the doctor finally came in with some news. "Akari Hamada?"

Everyone in the room stood up, but Hiro, Aunt Cass, and Tadashi made their way to the front of the crowd. They stood in front of the doctor anxiously, waiting for the news he was about to give.

"Akari has made it through surgery. She's currently recovering, however she hasn't waken yet, but you're allowed to see her," The doctor explained.

"Is she going to be ok?" Aunt Cass asked anxiously.

"With time, she will make a full recovery. But she will need to rest easy until she's completely healed," the doctor stated.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They were all glad to know that Akari would make a full recovery. A thought crossed Tadashi's mind, the people that had brought her to the hospital, and the people that had done surgery on her had seen her in her super hero armor, so that meant they knew Akari was a member of Big Hero 7. He looked up into the doctor's eyes.

"About Akari…can everyone that saw her in her suit, you know, keep it a secret?" Tadashi asked.

"Consider it done. You may see her now. She's on floor 5 room 28," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you doctor," Aunt Cass said, relieved.

"You're welcome," the doctor smiled again and walked out of the waiting room.

The group all decided after hearing the news to go back to the café and wait for the three of them. The three of them walked up to the room Akari was in, and slowly opened the door. The first thing all of them noticed was how vulnerable she looked. She was extremely pale, and it looked like the only thing keeping her alive was the mask on her face.

The first thing Aunt Cass did was cry. She let the tears fall down her face, because she felt so guilty that this had happened. She failed her sister, who only wanted her to protect them with her life, and she failed that.

Tadashi and Hiro both joined her less than a minute later. The both were so upset, because they never wanted their innocent, kind-hearted little sister to go through something as awful as this.

They approached the bed, and watched the slow rise and fall of Akari's chest, as if they were mesmerized by it. They watched every movement she made, grateful that she made movement at all. Her hands would clench and unclench, she'd turn her head from side to side, and sometimes her foot would twitch underneath the blanket.

The doctor came by to inform them that visiting hours were over a few hours later, and nobody dared say a word. They simply walked out of the room slowly, and headed back to the café in silence. They told the entire group everything the doctor had told them, and what she looked like. The entire group felt great sympathy for them all, and decided to leave them in peace. While the three of them went to their bedrooms, the rest of them stayed in the living room, trying to fall asleep. Meanwhile in Hiro and Tadashi's room, the two of them were lying in Tadashi's bed together, because they were too sad to sleep alone. The both of them thought about Akari up until the point where they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **If you noticed, I made Akari the younger twin. I don't know why, but I like her being the youngest.**

 **Next chapters' going to be sad, so get your tissue boxes ready!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	23. Chapter 22: Akari's Visitors

**Chapter 22**

Three days ago, Akari Hamada was hospitalized because she was shot in the chest by the future version of her twin brother, and it was one of the worst days of her family's life.

But they almost suffered another day that was the worst, and it would've been compared to every other worst day if it hadn't been for two people that were once in the Hamada family's life.

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi waited by their younger sister's bedside while their Aunt went to get lunch for the three of them from the cafeteria. They came every day at the beginning of visiting hours, and left at the very end. They always hoped that during the time they were there, she would wake up, but she never did.

The doctors aren't calling it a coma, because she's almost fully responsive too everything she can hear or feel, but they don't know what to call it because she hasn't woken up since she fell asleep.

"Tadashi, look," Hiro said fearfully, pointing to the heart monitor that Akari was hooked up to. The numbers were going down, and the beeps coming from the monitor were coming less often, and then they just stopped.

Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other for the briefest second before running out into the hallway to get help. Once they found help, they were instructed to wait outside in the hallway, but they didn't want to. They did realize however, that they had no choice but to do so, and they paced in front of the door after it closed. They couldn't hear a sound, which is what made them even more anxious.

They just hoped that they wouldn't have to say goodbye…because after they did, there wouldn't be a miracle like Tadashi's 'death.'

Aunt Cass returned and began biting her nails when she found out what was going on. The doctors slowly opened the door, and the looks on their faces made their hearts drop to the floor. They were told they could say goodbye, but no one wanted to. The doctors said that they would return in 15 minutes, and left them all in peace.

For the first 5 minutes all they could do was cry. They just lost someone extremely important to them, and the proof was right in front of them. Aunt Cass had dried her eyes and walked over to Akari's bedside.

"Akari…we're all so sorry that this happened to you. You didn't deserve to die this way, or a-at all for that matter. You're only 14, you still had a life ahead of you! But e-even though you didn't live a full life, I'm so p-proud of everything you've accomplished," Aunt Cass stammered, and broke down completely when she was finished. She walked over to where her nephews were standing.

Tadashi went up to Akari next. He put a hand on her pale cheek, and the tears fell from his eyes, "I'm so sorry that I said all of those things to you the day you ran away. I-If I had noticed how you had been acting, then none of this would've ever happened. I just wish that you didn't have to go so soon, a-and we could be together again. I wish that we would've gotten to spend more time together, and it's my fault that we didn't. I'm sorry Akari."

Hiro went over to Akari last. Before he could even say anything, he nearly broke down completely. "I-I gave m-myself f-false hope A-Akari. I-I couldn't help it, none of us w-wanted you to leave, w-we wanted y-you t-to get b-better. But n-now y-you're gone, but we'll always remember you…"

* * *

Akari's POV:

It was dark and cold. I was shivering on the ground, and I didn't know where I was, or how I got there. Then it became brighter, and I heard someone calling my name.

"Is that Akari, Tomeo?" A woman asked.

When I heard my name, I sat up, turned around and saw that she was in the presence of two people who seemed vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The woman gasped and wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened at the sudden contact from the stranger, but I was released a minute later.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you remember us?" the man asked.

A sudden wave of memories came over me, and in every one of them, was my parents, which looked like the people right in front of me!

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. My parents smiled. It was pretty weird seeing my dead parents, but then a thought crossed my mind, "Wait a minute. Am I dead?!"

"No honey. You're in what they call limbo," my mother explained, "It's a place between life and death."

"Why am I here, I need to get back to Hiro, and Tadashi, and Aunt Cass, and all of my friends!" I shouted, and then I turned to my parents, "Why am I here?"

"You had a heart failure. It was something you were born with, and only we knew about it. We never had a chance to tell anyone," my mother explained.

"But how do I get back?" I asked.

"We send you back, but first, we have things to tell you, but we have to tell you quickly," my father told me.

"Ok," I replied, and they began talking.

They told me many things. They told me how they were always watching us, and they always knew what were up to. They told me that they were so proud of me and Hiro for forming a superhero team. They told me that I was extremely brave, because I sacrificed myself for Hiro, and they told me that they both loved me, Hiro, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass so much, which made me tear up a little bit.

"Before we send you back, we have a couple of things to tell you," my father stated.

"We're so proud of all of Hiro and yours accomplishments, you two are only 14! Don't waste your brains on bot fighting though, you've given your Aunt Cass enough heart attacks," my father chuckled.

"We also want you to tell your Aunt Cass that we're always watching, and although she may think it, she's never failed us. Tell her that we are both so glad she took the three of you in, and we love her very much. Ok?" my mother asked.

I nodded slowly, and hugged them both. Once I was released from the hug, they told me they loved me one last time, and I was sent back. I felt like I was floating, and I could hear voices, one of them sounded like Hiro's.

He sounded deeply depressed but I only heard a piece of what he said before I opened my eyes and saw him crying, "But n-now y-you're gone, b-but we'll a-always r-remember you. I love you Ak-kari."

* * *

Akari opened her eyes weakly, and let them adjust to the light. She looked her brothers and her Aunt. They were all looking down, and they were all crying together.

"What's going on?" Akari asked. The crying instantly stopped, and they all turned to look at her. They all had shocked looks on their faces, and Akari had a confused one.

"What?" Akari asked again.

Hiro couldn't take it. He ran over to the now sitting up Akari, and wrapped her in the largest hug he's ever given her. Tadashi and Aunt Cass did the same, but Akari was so confused, "Why are they acting like I just died?" Akari thought.

"Whoa… what's wrong with you Hiro?" Akari asked.

"What's wrong with me? You just died for no apparent reason an-" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"I had a heart failure Hiro," Akari stated matter-of-factly.

"What? How do you know that?" Aunt Cass asked.

"They told me. They told me I was born with it," Akari explained. Then she realized they had no idea who she was talking about.

"Who told you?" Tadashi asked.

"Take a guess," Akari smiled. Tadashi's facial expression went from confused to shocked. So did Aunt Cass's. Hiro had no clue who Akari was talking about.

"Mom? And Dad?" Tadashi asked. Akari nodded slowly, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Unbelievable," Tadashi murmured.

Akari was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the door of her room opening. When the doctor and nurses came in, they dropped everything they had been holding in shock when they looked at Akari.

"What?" Akari asked, holding back the smile that was threatening to show on her face.

The nurses ran out of the room, and the doctor walked over to Akari's heart monitor. He turned it on, and sure enough, there was Akari's heartbeat. He muttered something under his breath and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"What did mom and dad say Akari?" Hiro asked curiously.

"They said that they are always watching us, and they always know what we're up to. They've seen all of the accomplishments, and mistakes we've made. But they're so proud of all of us, especially you and me. They said they weren't proud of the bot fighting, but they overlooked it when we formed Big Hero 7," Akari said happily.

She turned to Aunt Cass, "Aunt Cass? They always are keeping a close eye on us, you haven't failed them. In fact, they're so grateful you took us in, and they love you very much."

Aunt Cass broke down in tears. They were happy tears though. She was glad to know that her sister would always be watching, and she was glad that she hadn't failed them, and she never will.

"They are proud of everything we've done, and they love us all very much," Akari finished, and she realized that everyone, including herself, was in tears. They all hugged together, because they were all finally all together again after so long. But Hiro and Akari learned their lesson, and they were never going to make a mistake like that ever again.

* * *

 **So yeah. It may seem a little cliché, but I liked it. The next chapter is the epilogue, and then this story is done (NOOOOOOOOOOOO!) But... I have Journey To Another Dimension, and it is AMAZING! Check it out!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Akari was released from the hospital a week later, and all of her friends were so happy to see her. They threw a celebration in honor of Akari's well being, and everyone couldn't be happier.

Lanie had decided to go back home with Honey Lemon, but no one else knew what they were going to do. Now that Lanie was going with Honey Lemon, everyone else was still without a home.

Fred had a solution to that. He called up his parents, who said it would be ok that they stayed at his house until they all had a place to go. All of the runaways were relieved, they finally had a home.

Akari and Hiro came back home, and they apologized for running away. Their friends had told them that they were guilty for not inviting the two of them anywhere, and ignoring them. But it wouldn't happen again. They were all together, and they were all happy once again. The original members of the team told the entire story of how they became the "guardians" of San Fransokyo, and let's just say... there was a lot of scolding... and stress eating.

Aunt Cass hadn't been happy about them all being superheroes, but she let them do it because she realized they knew what they were doing, and they proved themselves by all of the things they've done.

Big Hero 7 kept its name, even though there were 6 added members to the team, which was a lot more helpful in a lot of ways. Because there were added members now, they could get their jobs done a lot faster, and less people would get hurt.

Even though Tadashi was alive, Akari and Hiro made sure to fulfill his dream, to help a lot of people, even though he was doing it himself now.

Tadashi realized that Hiro and Akari's dream was to help people too, but in a different way than he did. Sure they all wanted to save lives, but Hiro and Akari were doing it their own way, by being superheroes.

Now, the large group of Big Hero 7 saves lives every day from danger, and makes sure that everyone is safe. They have double lives once again, but nobody minded. They didn't seem to care what their families thought about their behavior.

They all protect the city of San Fransokyo, guarding it with their lives. They'll do anything to protect the people, even if it means sacrificing themselves. They all love their job, and because they love it so much, they're not ever going to give it up…just like they won't ever give on each other… never again.

* * *

 **This story has come to an end... *Crying tears of sadness* ...but I have some news! I like the idea of Hiro having a twin, so I might write more Big Hero 6 stories with Akari, but the plot will be different.**

 **Until one of those come up... Feel free to read my other stories! They are "Inside Out," "Frozen," and "Big Hero 6."**

 **I look forward to seeing your reviews in my other stories! So without further ado...**

 **Signing off for the last time... Follow and Review! See you in the next STORY!**

 **~Krypie**


	25. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


End file.
